


Moonstruck

by tkeii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkeii/pseuds/tkeii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He’s just another human,” the sun deity snickered at him. “What’s so special about him?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I don’t know,” Tsukishima sighed. “Maybe it was the way he looked at me.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“He wasn’t looking at you, idiot,” he laughed. “He was looking at the moon.”</i>
</p><p>After just a glimpse of a smile, who would of thought that the moon deity of all people would fall to his knees for a mere mortal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I was digging in my icloud notes and i found this a god au plan. It was hard to find angst prompts so I decided to finish this up. I hope no one already did the same plot as this ?? That would be super embarrassing ;0 Anyways this was a reaaaally old prompt from when it was yama's b-day. Obviously I forgot to finish it on the day of his birthday so here it is !  
> 

     Solitude. His world felt as if no one else was there for him. Sure he had a few close friends and acquaintances, but the feeling he felt while he sat alone in his cold room said otherwise. No vibration of his cell of people texting him, no meaningless phone calls for hours on end with his dream best friend. Nothing. Hell, this made him feel like the world was against him and that wasn't such a friendly feeling to feel, especially the day before his birthday.

     Tadashi exhaled as his warm breath was warm enough to create steam within his frigid bedroom. His mind went blank. It was as if all feelings residing inside him disappeared for a mere moment. Staring up at the bland coloured wallpaper of the ceiling being illuminated by the moon, he took out a lighter and sat up. Picking up the candle on his desk he lit it up and placed it down on his windowsill.

"Guess it's just you and me again today, moon," he chuckled to himself feeling the beat of his heart warm him suddenly bringing back his emotions little by little. He spent too much time alone that he could only consider the moon to be his friend, maybe even his best friend. Every night he'd talk to the inanimate light source about his feelings and his wishes. Even when the moon was not out, he'd talk to the empty sky hoping that it would hear his words. Yamaguchi knew that there was no one out there listening, but talking to anyone, anything would help comfort him at his low points of time. After all his useless talking, he probably owed the moon a big favour for speaking of his personal troubles most nights.

     Blowing out the candle he watched the smoke fade away into nothingness. "Hey moon.. Thanks for being here for me." He smiled looking up at the sky. "Hmm, we've been talking for a while now haven't we? Moon is a boring name, don't you think?" He laughed. "How about I give you a nickname?" He suggested. "How about... Hikari? Or maybe Akira?" Feeling that the answer was no, he furrowed his eyebrows and kept thinking of catchy names. "You really are picky about names, huh moon," he teased. "Oh, maybe that's it! Moon... How about this? Do you like Tsukki?" He giggled brightly in confidence as he rested his head on his hand. The moonlight shined upon his face making the boy laugh lightly. "You like that one? You're weird.. But fine, Tsukki it is." He winked at the moon. "Well then, goodnight Tsukki. I'm glad you're always here for me." He giggled resting his head on his pillow. "I'll see you tomorrow night." With one final yawn, he stretched out his arms cuddling into his blankets shutting his eyes and wandered into his dreams.

* * *

 

  
"You're not listening are you?" The ray of light sighed standing at the gate. "You'll never change, will you?" He added on staring at Tsukishima who stared down at the earth with his normal blank expression.

"Why are you here? It's forbidden to set foot in my palace," Tsukishima groaned.

Hinata rolled his eyes rubbing his temples slowly approaching him as the heels of his shoes sounded against the marble floor. "I do what I want. Still.. I've been observing you for last few weeks. You've been staring at that human boy every night."

"I've grown quite fond if him," he exhaled keeping his eyes on Yamaguchi.

“He’s just another human,” the sun deity snickered at him. “What’s so special about him?”

“I don’t know,” the moon deity sighed. “Maybe it was the way he looked at me.”

“He wasn’t looking at you, idiot,” Shouyou laughed loudly. “He was looking at the moon.”

Kei looked back with a smirk on his face. "Isn't that the same thing?" Standing from where he sat, he walked towards the other and adjusted his long white robe resting on his shoulders. It was boring in the heavens. In fact, all he could do is sit down and stare into the nothingness of the earth and the skies of the heavens. All he wanted was something to spice up his daily schedule. "I wish to meet him," he spoke.

Hinata looked at Tsukishima as if he was a mad man. "Tsukishima, you do know that requires you to descend into the earth."

"Yes and? What's your point."

"We only do that when necessary!"

"Are you calling this not necessary? This is why the mortals squint when they come across you in the sky," Kei teased walking away into the mist.

"Tsukishima! You can't just free willingly descend into the human world for the sake of your heart! Come back!" Hinata yelled running after him. "Heavens.." he cursed under his breath.

Appearing over a ledge that stood atop of the human world, Shouyou followed behind the other. "Tsu-- At least let me accompany you." He leaned down out of breath.

Kei laughed at what the other proposed. "You? Accompany me? Are you a child, Hinata?" he jested.

"Heavens, you are so rude.. See this is why the sun and the moon are apart. All you do is speak ill of me." He pouted crossing his arms. "Don't question it okay?! Just let me accompany you just for safety!" Hinata growled at Tsukishima. Spitting no other insults, Kei laughed closing his eyes preparing to go down to earth.

 

     The earth's atmosphere felt off. It was strange. Maybe this was one of the reasons humans were so odd. Feeling the cold breeze tuck his hair behind his ear his eyes darted wide open and came aware of his surroundings almost immediately. He was alone. How was it possible for him to separated with the idiot accompanying him so soon?

"I-- Um.." a high pitched voice spoke up nervously. Tsukishima looked over his shoulder to be acquainted with a small blonde girl. "Um. Can I help you?" She asked. Kei's glowing golden brown eyes examined the shrine area. It wasn't the capital of Japan. So they aren't city folk. Hmm. It seems they will be easier to tolerate. He looked down once more to the girl.

"Please tell me where I am standing, human," he asked as the blue and white colour scheme of his kimono and robe made him stand out in the light of the moon.

"Miyagi? -- are you alright? Are you lost? I can help you find your way." She sweat gripping onto her broom. With no reply, he walked down the steps of the shrine to find his companion leaving the girl confused and amazed by his sudden presence.  
As the long fabric of his robe brushed against the dry land he looked down at his hands. His human form was so strange. However, it did get the job done. After walking a reasonable length he stopped in the middle of the street and sighed in exhaustion. He wasn't quite used to endurance. Standing in place as his patience began to diminish he waited for a sign as to if Hinata would appear anytime in the present day. As soon as he let out a tired groaned the wind blew against his cheek.

"Present. Forgive me. It took me awhile to adjust." Hinata appeared shortly. As he looked up he saw Tsukishima smirk and hide a laugh. "Dammit. Why does my human form have to be so short!" He groaned grabbing onto the long robe that covered his shoulders looking at his legs cursing his height.

"I personally like it. Makes it easier to kick you," Tsukishima stared at the sky. "Unfortunately I will have to wait for the day to end before I may be present before him. In other words, we should probably get used to this 'Miyagi' we are in."

 

 

* * *

 

     The sounds of conversations fell silent to Yamaguchi. The sky felt empty to him when the moon wasn't out. He was never a morning person, even if he tried he couldn't really directly look at the sun without his eyes falling out. It felt kind of pathetic for being so reliant on something that didn't even live for motivation. Twirling his pencil in his hand he leaned on his hand and blankly looked at the chalkboard as the teacher poured useless information out of his mouth. As the bell rung throughout the building, it woke him from his daydream as soon as all the students packed up to go home. With a long exhausted sigh, he stood from his desk and gathered his belongings to exit the class.

"Hey, Yamaguchi!" Kageyama called out catching up to him.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder Tadashi held his extra books in his arms and looked up. "Hey, is there something wrong, Kageyama?" he questioned.

"Oh, no. I just heard it was your birthday so I.. wanted. to... wal-- congratulate you!" He spat out nervously making Tadashi feel a little bad for how nervous and awkward he was.

With a bow, he held his books close to his chest. "Thank you, Kageyama. You didn't have to go this far. I'm used to being alone. But it is kind of lonely sometimes, so I would appreciate your company," he said.

 

     The two walked out of the school making their way through the dark path of the streets solely being illuminated by the artificial street lights as well as the lights from within the houses that lined the road they walked. The moon was beautiful. In all honesty, the moon was always beautiful even though it goes through many phases that change its appearance now and then. Despite its never-ending cycles, Tadashi always smiled in awe looking up into the darkness of the sky.

"You really like the moon, huh?" Kageyama sighed. "Your notebook is filled with doodles of it," he added making Tadashi blush in embarrassment. "I don't blame you. I understand why you'd like it."

Yamaguchi looked away taking a wild guess from the top of his mind. "Do you perhaps like the sun instead?" Tadashi asked.

"Hell no! That thing always pisses me off and hurts my eyes. If it was a person it'd be a dumbass for sure," Tobio blurted out. "The moon is no different. It always wakes me up from my sleep because of its brightness," he defended his position in hatred for the two light sources.

Tadashi chuckled, "You're a really funny guy, Kageyama... " Suddenly stopping in front of Tobio's house, Tadashi's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Oh... thank you for walking with me today. It really means a lot to me," he thanked.

Kageyama looked around and scratched the back of his head. It was as if he didn't want their walk home wanted to end. "No problem. Um.. see you tomorrow, Yamaguchi!" He finally let out his words.

"See you!" Tadashi smiled walking off on his own to his own home. Clutching onto his notebook he held in his arms he began to hum to himself so his walk wouldn't be so intimidating. After all, he did hear that bullies liked to wander around these streets. With a saddened look in his tired eyes, he stared at the sky. "Hey, Tsukki.. Just you and I again. Sorry for bothering you.. Mom and dad aren't gonna be home today so I hope you'll celebrate my birthday with me," he sighed with a small smile hiding behind the sadness plastered on his face. "Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Tadashi.. Happy birthday to you.." He sang to himself wiping away a single tear that fell from his right eye looking up into the sky once more. "Huh? What's that?" He questioned raising a brow at a bright light in the sky. It looked as if it was..Flying. What if it was an alien? He wasn't so ready to be abducted. To be honest the thought of that scared him to the bone. "Woah!" Tadashi screamed in fear at the sight of a bright light descending before him. "Jesus! If that's you, I'm sorry I lied about not eating the last cookie at training camp don't send me to hell!" Yamaguchi covered his head dropping his notebooks on the pavement. As the heavenly force settled onto the earth the brightness faded away revealing a tall blond male dressed in a white and blue kimono and long robe draped over his shoulders. As the stranger turned his head the light reflected against the crescent moon crown which laid upon his forehead. With a smile, he bowed as his golden brown eyes glowed.  
His posture was so formal that it could be considered illegal in some countries if they saw it. In some supernatural way, Tadashi found that just the stranger's appearance was a good enough birthday present this year.

"Congratulations for your day of birth, Tadashi." Tsukishima took Yamaguchi's hand and kissed it gently.

"A-Are you G-God? Am I going to be the next virgin Mary?" Tadashi stuttered still dazed by the bright light. "I'm really not in the mood to be pregnant right now, Mr.God." His head began to spin.

"No. I am not going to do such thing to you, calm down. However pardon me for my rudeness, I always seem to forget to introduce myself," Kei bowed his head. "I am the Deity of the Moon, Tsukishima Kei," he introduced himself. "However by our little talks, you know me as 'Tsukki', right?" He spoke. Shock filled Tadashi's eyes.

"You're kidding, right? The moon isn't a person," Yamaguchi laughed nervously backing away.

"But I am standing before you. How can I not exist if I am right here?" Tsukishima grinned. "This may be news you wouldn't enjoy hearing, but.. It seems that I have fallen for you, Tadashi."

"Fallen for me?" Yamaguchi repeated in confusion. "I mean I kind of understand if you mean you fell out of the heavens," his voice gradually became quieter with a pout on his face.

"Not quite.. How do you humans put this again..." Tsukishima muttered. "Ah.." He remembered shuffling closer to Tadashi staring down at him with his glowing eyes. "I have taken a liking to you, Tadashi," he admitted locking hands with the other. Tadashi's mouth opened wide in shock feeling the sweat build up on his forehead in nervousness.

"Y-You what!?" He exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crappy. I kinda finished this under a time limit hah hah ! I was originally going to use the Shinto names for the two deities. So Tsukki would be 'Tsukuyomi' and Hinata would be 'Amaterasu' Buuut it would get super confusing if I were to use their real names as well so i just ended up using their real names instead ;; Anyways I hope you guys will continue to follow this story c: Thanks for reading  
> update : I should also mention that even though this doesn't follow Shinto belief, I am doing my research for the deities just for the sake of character development and flow of the plot.
> 
> * GRAMMAR, SPELLING EDIT MADE 5/7/16 *


	2. Sunrise .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"O-O..h.. You don't.. Mean it like.. that.." Yamaguchi died a little bit inside. "Did I just get friendzoned by the moon? I can't believe I just got friendzoned by a stupid piece of rock," he muttered to himself._   
>  _"Excuse me?"_   
>  _"Nothing," Tadashi groaned._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In other words: How many times can Yamaguchi mispronounce Tsukishima's name.

"T-Taken a liking to.. Me?!" Yamaguchi exclaimed in shock. He honestly couldn't believe what he just came out of this stranger's mouth. This guy liked him? Not even most of his friends and teachers liked him, and here comes this random guy he just met who basically proclaimed his love for him without a doubt. Maybe it was some kind of stupid infatuation that he would get over. It was hard to believe such a good looking guy would like Tadashi. Yamaguchi Tadashi, a lanky Japanese teenage boy with average grades, an untamable cowlick on the top of his head, and freckles scattered across his tanned complexion. In all honesty, he wasn't the kind of guy anyone would dream of. "What exactly do you mean by that, Shuu.. Shuckishima?" He struggled to pronounce the new name.

Standing back from Tadashi, Tsukishima straightened the delicate silk fabric of his kimono letting out a sigh of disappointment. "Tsukishima," he corrected him. Hesitating before he added onto his speech, he averted his eyes reverting back into his normal blank expression. It was hard to tell, but he seemed embarrassed. "After our many talks, I have concluded that you are indeed one of the purest human beings I've ever met," he explained

Yamaguchi scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side slightly. "So.. you 'like like' me because I'm under your standards of pure?" He questioned the other as if he was a child learning the definition of love for the first time in his young life.

"Well, yes technically you can put it that way," Tsukishima responded.

Blinking in unbelief Yamaguchi wiped his eyes in hopes this was all just some bad dream. "But liking a person because they're pure really isn't a valid reason, Shuu.. Suu.. Suckyshima."

"Tsukishima," he corrected him once more. "Is there something wrong with that? I thought you are supposed to like your best friend? It would be awfully hard to work with someone you hated." He crossed his arms with confusion. "Is that what you humans do? Hate your best friend? How strange."

It felt like a ton of bricks fell on top on Tadashi's head. It was awkward, not to mention embarrassing how he immediately assumed the guy liked him in that kind of way. It was a dumb assumption. After all, Tsukishima didn't look like a guy who would take a liking to a super-normal person like Tadashi. As his cheeks gradually turned red he looked away. "O-O..h. You don't.... Mean it like.. that.." Yamaguchi died a little bit inside. "Did I just get friend zoned by the moon? I can't believe I just got friend zoned by a stupid piece of rock," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Tadashi groaned.

Disregarding the conversation, Tsukishima looked up at the dark sky that covered the country. "Well, I think your guardians are worried about your whereabouts at this time. I don't want to take too much of your time or else you'll be scolded even though you have a legitimate excuse. I'll be off. I found enjoyment out of our conversation tonight. You have my gratitudes. Farewell, I will visit you tomorrow," Kei said his farewells before disappearing into the mist of the night.

Stumbling forward trying to reach out for him, Tadashi looked back and forth from the sky and to where Tsukishima used to be. "Sackyshime-- Tsukki! You don't need to visit! I think our conversations work best if you stay up there! Tsukki! You listening to me! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi screamed into the sky, "Tsukki!"

The loud sound of a window opening scared Yamaguchi out of his mind. "Hey stop yelling at the sky, you crazy boy. You'll bother the neighbours!" a person scolded him from their window. Bowing as an apology he picked up his bag from the pavement and quickly ran to his home.

 

     Once he arrived, his fingers began to shake in nervousness struggling to open the front door. Despite the prolonged stress, he eventually got it open and closed it right after himself leaning back on the door.

Heavy footsteps came running down the hall and to the front door. "Tadashi?!" His mother called out in a worried tone. "Thank god.. Where have you been?! You're late." She ran her fingers through Tadashi's soft brown hair.

"Sorry, mom. I had this really important conversation with.." He stopped himself as he sweat. How was he going to put this? That he was chosen as the best friend of a deity? That he might have been the next virgin Mary? His mother would probably send him to a therapist if he did spill the truth. "My teacher. I talked to him about possible ways to improve my grades," he lied.

In relief, his mother crossed her arms and messed up her son's hair. "Thank god. Wait .. Tadashi, don't tell you're falling. You are in a college preparatory class, I don't want you falling back," she scolded.

"I won't, I just want to get the highest possible marks," Tadashi scratched the back of his head with a small smile peaking on his face. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed now. See ya," he added kissing her cheek running up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

     The feeling of the cold breeze brushed against Tadashi's ear as he laid his head on his desk. His lessons were over and it was time to head home, however, he sat there in silence trying to get some rest ignoring the fact that he couldn't sleep at all that night. Sleepless nights always bothered him especially during weeks where he would have exams. With a loud groan, he shut his eyes tight trying to block out the outside world. Kageyama slowly entered the class staring at Tadashi. Taking a moment before entering completely he crossed his arms. He knew something was wrong, it wasn't just the fact that Yamaguchi had a tough night sleeping.

"Hey, Yamaguchi," Tobio called out excusing himself before entering the classroom. Yamaguchi turned as his bloodshot eyes vibrantly shined in the light of day. "Did something happen?" Kageyama raised a brow pulling up a chair to sit beside him.

Sitting up straight Yamaguchi wiped his tired eyes and laughed nervously. "Oh nothing that you would understand," he exhaled. His heart began to race at the thought of his strange encounter the previous night. Nervously pulling the sleeves of his shirt down he looked away. "Um.. This might be a weird question but.. Do you know anything about deities and stuff.? Like the names of.. for example the deity of the moon?" He asked quietly. Furrowing his eyebrows in hopes to remember Kageyama tapped on Yamaguchi's desk and hummed.

"Um.. Tsuki.. Tsukiyama? No, it's not moon mountain.. It's moon something.. Moon.. Island-- Tsukishima.. Tsukishima Kei. From what I remember it's that." Kageyama informed digging deep into his poor memory of his mythology classes.

Blinking in surprise Tadashi scratched his cheek. "Wait-- What? Usukshima?"

"Tsukishima Kei. Moon Island Firefly. That god has a stupid name in my opinion," Kageyama laughed at the meaning of the deity's name. "Firefly? Seriously? Really dumb. Why did you need that information if you don't mind me asking?" he stretched out his arms out feeling that he used all his energy thinking.

"My friend.. that works by a shrine for the moon deity is really into deities and stuff.. I just don't want to make him feel awkward because he's the only one who knows about them," he lied once more forcing a smile. Kageyama only nodded surprised by how a good friend Tadashi was. Feeling the guilt of his lie overwhelming him he stood from his desk and gathered his notebooks. "I think we should leave. I guess when I was here they cleaned the class already," he smiled. Kageyama nodded placing the chair back where it belonged and headed out before him.

 

     The halls were somewhat quiet that day with the exception of the birds singing before they went off to find a warmer place to live. It was strange because the school was actually busy setting up a festival so for it to be quiet it didn't really make sense. Maybe they were taking a day off. It was a good kind of confusing, though, it left room for them to breathe and not bump into stressed out student council members.

"Yamaguchi!" Yachi called out running out of her class to stand in front of the two. "O-Oh hello Kageyama."

"Hi Yachi," the two boys replied in unison. Yachi smiled lightly looking up to them with her notebooks close to her chest. Snapping out of her thoughts she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Um.. I just wanted to thank you for your help on the posters for the festival. It's a really big help," she thanked exhaling all her stress unfolding the posters. "They ended up looking really good. President is really relieved to have this off her shoulders," she informed.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help," Yamaguchi responded feeling proud of himself.

"D-Do you mind if I walk with you two? I'm heading out as well," she stuttered nervously looking away in embarrassment. Yamaguchi giggled at her shy attitude as they all walked together down the hallways. "So, is your grades getting any better Kageyama?" She chuckled looking up to see Tobio immediately cringe at the thought of his below average grades. "It's okay! I'm still open to helping you study," she added easing his worries. Kageyama muttered his quiet thanks under his breath crossing his arms with a big pout on his face out of frustration and embarrassment

"You really are bad at this aren't you, Kageyama," Yamaguchi teased as he and Yachi laughed.

 

  
     The silent halls and the smell of the falling autumn leaves blowing through the windows calmed the three down from their stress of studying. With it's relaxing aura it stopped the group from talking. A sudden blow of air hit the girl's face as she looked down the hall with her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Hey.. That's the guy who was at the shrine the other day.." she spoke with her eyes upon the stranger walking towards them. Blinking back into reality Tadashi looked up seeing the person. With a terrified look, he sweat as he approached the group. He didn't look as magical as the night before but he continued to walk around with the old fashion clothing he wore.

"Hello Tadashi," he greeted bowing before him. Tadashi wanted nothing more to die. It was so awkward, what made it worse was that his friends were there to see this first hand. There was no excuse for this situation. Tsukishima was after all blond so it made no sense to say that he was related to him. If anything if he did spill a lie, they wouldn't believe him anyways.

"W-W.. Wh.. What.. are yo.." Tadashi's speech became choppy.

"Pardon my appearance. I have forgotten to tell you that my powers aren't quite powerful during the day," Tsukishima apologized. With a scream, Yamaguchi grabbed onto Tsukishima's hand and ran down the hall leaving his friends confused and worried.   
Stopping outside the front of the school his eyes darted around checking if there was anyone by them. Sighing in relief he put his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders shaking him a bit.

"Tsukki! You can't say that around them! They'll think you're crazy or something," he yelled. Tsukishima's response was only a frown and the rolling of his eyes. "Listen, okay, Tsukki? They just wouldn't understand what you're trying to imply -- Never mind anyways how did you find me here?" He changed the subject with a sigh.

"I have enrolled in this learning facility. I must learn about the human world somehow." Tsukishima told.

Tadashi's world suddenly started crumbling to the ground. "E-Enrolled? You got to be kidding me.. Is this some kind of curse from God?"

 

* * *

 

     Kageyama groaned in annoyance. He was left alone after being suddenly ditched by two of his friends because they had to do something else. He was really hoping for extra study time with the both of them to find some hope to raise his dropping grades. Unfortunately, he had to ditch that idea and let his soul drop along with his grades. Furrowing his eyebrows as he cursed under his breath, his eyes fell upon a tiny orange light running down the hall.

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself cursing his bad eyesight. "Whatever it is.. It kind of.. pisses me off," he groaned. The light suddenly formed into a person as it ran as fast as it could.

"Tsukishima! You baaastard!" He extended the word before running into Tobio's stomach head first.

"Ouch! That hurt! Hey dumbass! Watch where you're going!" He scolded holding his sore stomach.

"Dumbass?" The stranger repeated his profanity raising an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that you want to fight me?! Do you even have knowledge of who I am?! I'm Hinata Shouyou, the deity of the sun! I can burn you to crisps you human!" He threatened jumping up and down trying to stare into Kageyama's eyes. With a look of disgust plastered onto his face, Kageyama backed away.

_"Is pretending to be a deity a kink or something?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I usually like to post my updates 4-6 days after posting it but I've been feeling emotionally unstable after someone's words to me so in the upcoming chapters I'm not going to guarantee that you'll be safe from angst in this story. I'd like to apologise if the next chapter is late as well. But if you read this, thank you so much I very much appreciate it .


	3. Thunder .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gods don't understand what love is anyways.. It's useless trying to make them fall for you."

     Only one question popped up his mind. What was the point of sleep anymore? These past nights all Tadashi could do was stare into nothingness in hopes to ignore the bright light source in the sky which he held onto for support for the last 6 years. But honestly, how could he forget something so important in his life. All he knew was he had to get used to the deity descending into the earth to visit him. The thought of the deity visiting him began to scare him just a bit.   
  
_Zeus from Greek mythology visited humans a lot.. In fact, he impregnated them pretty much 99.98% of the time.._ He recalled his useless research from when he was bored at two in the morning. _Oh god.. What if I'm the next Semele or something?! What if Tsukki is married and his wife will come down here and persuade me to see his true form just so I'd be swallowed by his lightning enveloped body?! I don't want to die that way!_ He freaked out wanting to pull his hairs out. Burying his face in his pillow he groaned. Why did it have to be him? He should have just talked to a flower instead of the moon. Calming down slowly he let out a long sigh he closed his eyes hoping to ignore the bad outcomes and possible destiny of his future.

     His tired dried out eyes were glued to his cellphone as he scrolled through his social media. Even though it may look as if he's reading something on the device, he was actually caught up in his thoughts as he let his finger scroll through the many posts. Tsukki the moon god.. He's really weird.. Like me. He laughed to himself. He can't be the only one right? The moon deity can't control everything.. There has to be more. Falling out of his bed he crawled over to his desk and opened up his laptop. After a few minutes trying to find a reliable website he read the names out.

"God of the lightning.. god of scholarships.. Oh, god of the sun.. Pretty much Tsukki's opposite. I wonder if he gets along with this.. Hinata.. Shou.. Shoujo? Shouyou.. Hinata Shouyou," he muttered scrolling through the information.

"I don't. He's an idiot. That's why we're apart." Tsukishima clicked his tongue leaning on the wall behind him. With his sudden presence, Yamaguchi immediately shot out of his chair out of fear falling on his bottom.

Tadashi held onto his shirt feeling his beating heart ready to rip out through his chest. "Jesus Tsukki! You scared me!"

"Jesus is not here. It is just I," he raised his nose in confusion.

Rubbing his sore back he looked up at Kei. "No.. That's just a saying us humans say whe-- You know what nevermind.. How did you get in here? Hmm.. Let me guess.. 'Magic'." Tadashi rolled his eyes standing from the ground.

"Magic is not the correct term, however, that can do," he sighed. "Tadashi, why are you still awake? Don't you have to go to that learning building tomorrow? I believe you have a written exam as well," he asked crossing his arms.

"It's hard for me to fall asleep so I stay awake till I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Yamaguchi smiled with a nervous giggle. Tsukishima grabbed onto his friend's wrist and pulled him closer.

"That isn't healthy for a human body. You must have a specific amount of hours of sleep or else you'll be ill. You need to rest," Tsukishima told pushing him towards the bed laying him down gently.

"Tsukki I really can't sleep ri--" Tadashi protested before Tsukishima laid down beside him. Pulling the blankets over them he held Tadashi tightly looking into his eyes. Even without a response, his heavenly gaze had much to say already. "O-Okay.." Tadashi stuttered mesmerized by Kei's glowing golden brown eyes. "I--uh.."

"Rest." Tsukishima hushed him. Trying to hide his blush Tadashi couldn't help but stare up at Kei. His curly blond hair, his pale skin glowing against the moonlight peeking through the window. Somehow he was perfect. Something Tadashi would never be.

Snapping out of his thoughts he asked, "Hey Tsukki? Do you need to sleep?"

"As a god, no it is not required. As a god in a human body, yes. It would benefit me a little bit more if I did even though I don't really 'need' to sleep," Tsukishima exhaled.

"Oh.." Yamaguchi yawned closing his eyes tucking his arms in front of him so he would keep warm. "I.. don't know much about you.. Can you tell me more.. Like your favourite colour.. Favourite place to visit.. Past friends.." He asked waiting for the other's reply fighting the urge to fall asleep. Tsukishima hesitated. In his many centuries of living, he still didn't know himself that well. With a few seconds of silence, he opened up.

"I don't have a favourite colour. I enjoy visiting shrines from all around Japan, usually, it is very quiet and peaceful which is rare since most places are crowded and noisy. I despise hot-blooded people and loud noises.." He stopped himself. "Tadashi? Are you listening?" He asked. Yamaguchi laughed weakly and nodded even though he knew he was going to drift off. "Well... I apologise if this is useless but.. I think if I share this you'll get to know me better." He started off nervously. "The moon is a lonely place. I've done many wrongs in my past which caused me to be alone and cold. This happened many years ago. I met a mortal boy just like you, however slightly older. He as well had dark eyes and a cheerful spirit. He was one of the many friends I had back then. He taught me about the life of a mortal, about strength, about not giving up. He was someone I appreciated having around. I really did love him.." He laughed recalling the fond memories. "But... one night.. I had forgotten... As I've been taught, humans and immortals should never be associated with each other... because.. Humans only have so long to keep their eyes open to this world until something or someone does something to them. While for gods. they are to be bound here for life, protecting the humans. One day.. it was his time to go... I blamed everyone for his death. I even killed. Which led me to part ways with the other gods. Which led me to be alone only being comforted by the moonlight," he spoke softly pressing foreheads with the sleeping boy. "So, please. Promise me you'll wake up.. Promise me you'll open your eyes. In return, I'll promise to protect you no matter what.. You're my saviour.."

 

* * *

 

     Their long night of sleep was interrupted by the morning light. Annoyed by such an annoying awakening they hoped out of bed and prepared for their day at school. Before leaving his room, Tadashi pulled on the sleeve of Tsukishima's kimono.

"You're not.. really wearing that to school are you?" He examined the traditional clothing.

Staring at the sleeves of his kimono Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with the way I dress. You don't hear me speaking ill of your clothing.."

His eyebrow twitched as he let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, sorry, Tsukki. I love your fashion sense don't worry. I just want you to look more like a normal guy.. Here I'll get something.." He smiled quickly running out of his room to get new clothes. "Um.. This was my dad's old school uniform so.. Yeah." He held out the white shirt and dress pants.

"Is there a problem with me wearing what you have in your closet?" Tsukishima complained folding his arms.

"Tsukki, you're 10 times bigger than me. You'll look like a bear stuck in a dog door! If anything you'll look even weirder than you are now. Now stop complaining and put it on," he scolded handing him the uniform. Rolling his eyes Tsukishima took the clothing and walked away into the washroom to put it on. Finishing their little argument about clothing, they finally were able to go to school with ease.

 

It was calm after they exited the house. Since Tsukishima was new to Miyagi, Yamaguchi took the opportunity to point out his favourite places to visit. Despite looking relatively unamused throughout the whole walk, Tadashi assumed he was secretly enjoying it.  
The cool autumn breeze led them to a less relaxing place, unfortunately. As they entered the school they were welcomed with the sight of many student council members running around trying to find missing people and other idiots just running aimlessly.

"What are these students preparing for?" Kei asked rather confused and horrified by the student's dedication.

"Well.. Our school enjoys participating in festivals and thanking or asking gods for good things to come in the future. I'm not sure what this one is for. This is the hardest they've worked on a festival," Yamaguchi explained.

"The moon festival," Kageyama called out behind him. "Vice president said we had a pretty nice view of the moon so they all decided to hold the event next week. They even got permission from the headmaster. Traditionally it was supposed to be done one to two months ago but the subject went around the council late and they were intrigued by it.. It's their first year doing it at school so they want to make it perfect." He glared at Tsukishima with irritation burning in his eyes. Letting out a loud groan, he grabbed Hinata who was trailing behind him by the collar and dropped him right in front of Tsukishima. "Oi. Is this your friend? He's starting to piss me off because he keeps following me." He pouted.

"I think you are mistaken. I have no idea who he is." Tsukishima smirked as Hinata grit his teeth ready to set the moon on fire.

"Damn you! Tsukishima you bastard! Leaving me alone in the wilderness and now say you don't remember me?!" The shorter one yelled trying to attack him but was held back by Tsukishima's hand on his forehead. As they fought the other two slowly shuffled over awkwardly leaving the gods alone to make up for their fighting.

"Um.. Sorry about leaving you--" Yamaguchi started.

"Is that guy acting strange too?" Kageyama interrupted shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Yamaguchi stopped raising a brow not understanding the question. Looking around for anyone Tobio pushed him into an empty classroom and whispered to him, "That guy keeps telling me that he's the sun god." Not receiving a response, Tobio blushed in embarrassment. "Don't think I'm crazy but I kind of believe him.. I mean yeah he's a dumbass but by his name and how it feels like I've been out in direct sunlight when I'm around him.. I guess he doesn't have a weird kink or something.." Kageyama admitted. "He might be the actual sun god.. Maybe yours can possibly be the--"

"Moon deity. Don't worry, I believe him too, to be honest.. I'm actually kind of relieved that I'm not the only one around a deity," Tadashi exhaled. "Oh and Kageyama? Can you.. not talk about them like their pets? They are technically human right now so you should respect them at least a bit.. Plus it's kind of rude to say that to deities who take care of us and our surroundings.."

"F.. Fin.. Fine." He groaned.

 

      The bell rang throughout the school indicating that classes were about to begin. As they all started, Tsukishima was introduced to the class and unfortunately, basically everyone was head over heels for him, including the teachers. Tadashi didn't blame them, Tsukki was a very attractive young male. _His skin was pale, the soft apathetic look made him look mysterious when he passed he smelt like a field of roses._ He was basically the perfect kind of guy.

 _Perfect_. Tadashi thought to himself. Something I will never be. He bit his lip. _Why am I still around him? I'm so pathetic._ His thoughts started to plunder him. Every time he was left amongst himself he could only think about the negative. No one ever was there to tell him that he was wrong. After all the years of solitude, he had a hard time stopping himself from thinking that way.

"Yamaguchi-san?" a girl called out, standing by his desk. "Um.. Are you friends with the new student?" She asked.

"Kind of yeah. He's.. from Kyoto.. and my family is letting him stay with us," he lied.

"Oh good!" She jumped in happiness. "Do you mind giving this letter to him? Thank you so much!" She handed him a letter with hearts scattered all over the cover before walking away. Watching her walk away his smile faded away. Biting his lip he clicked his tongue shoving the letter into his bag and heading upstairs to the roof.

  
     The roof was technically a forbidden area in the school. However, Tadashi was sly enough to not get caught sneaking up there. He sat on the edge of the fence that guarded the ledge with his legs tucked to his chest. Somehow he felt angry. He didn't understand why. Maybe he was overreacting. Tsukishima was his first close friend that he trusted so he understood if he was jealous of other people stealing him away. Maybe he was scared that he would abandon him. But in reality, Tsukishima would never do that, right? Pulling out the letter from his bag he ripped it open and began to read it. _The way she changed her writing style to look cuter, the way she added hearts around the letter to make a border, the way she called Tsukki by his first name_. It disgusted him. She just saw him today. Hell, she didn't even talk to him yet. Did she even have the right to speak so informally to him? It felt wrong to be so angry at a simple act of writing a love note, but this infuriated him. His expression turned blank as he brought the letter up high and held a lighter to the edge of the paper making the paper crumble up and turn to ashes.

"Gods don't understand what love is anyway.. It's useless trying to make them fall for you." He grit his teeth blowing away the ashes of the paper. "He chose me. He chose me. He won't leave.. He won't.." He rested his head on his knees. "He won't leave like they all did.."

"Tadashi." The wind carried Tsukishima's voice to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'm just over thinking things. Is there anything that's wrong on your side? Why are you up here?" He stood up wiping his eyes.

"There is no problem that burdens me. I just wanted to inform you that I have been asked to aid the council of students with their moon festival. I will be there tonight. I apologise that I can't walk you home," he apologised.

"Oh no, no! Don't apologise it's fine! I understand. I think I'll be up by then so.. Yeah. See you!" He passed Tsukishima quickly running down the stairs desperately wanting to return home. _Aah gee.. He almost caught me crying. I really did overreact.. Still.. That was selfish of me.. I wasn't thinking right.. Urgh.. I guess I need to apologise to Yuki tomorrow.._ He sighed scratching the back of his head. _Kageyama is studying with Yachi so I guess I'm alone today._ Changing into his outdoor shoes he stepped out of the building keeping his head down. I'm kind of jealous that Tsukki has more friends than I do. He laughed. I wonder what it's like to be perfect. The sudden sound of thunder scared Tadashi out of his thoughts. "The news didn't say it was going to rain," he whispered reaching out into the air to see if the rain was about to fall. "Nothing? That's weird." Before he could pull his arm back someone grabbed onto him scaring him even more than the sound of lightning.

The faint appearance of a smaller male slowly made its way to Tadashi's eyes. "Hey would you look at this, Ryuu," the voice spoke in an eerie tone as it began to appear in thin air.

"Isn't that Shittyshima's boy toy?" The demon-like companion stood beside the other with dark spiked hair and a piece of bleached hair which fell on his forehead. Even though he looked rather short, his piercing brown eyes had enough to scare him without a second glance.

"Yes, good eye Ryuu," he praised the demon with a smirk.

The demon cackled staring directly into Tadashi's eyes with a horrific grin. "Ironic. Even has the same kind of aura the last guy gave off."

"True," he sneered. "Anyways. Hey Tadashi. I'm Nishinoya Yuu, deity of thunder," he introduced himself. "You're associated with Tsukishima, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/17/2016 review edit: So, I made a huge mistake ... I guess I didn't plan out the moon festival as thoroughly as I imagined ;; So traditionally the moon festival is supposed to be celebrated during September-October depending on the phase of the moon, however, idiot me wrote this after Yamaguchi's birthday! Which falls in November! Aah, I am so dumb! Anyways I would like to make a notice that I changed the moon festival to be celebrated during the last month of November . Sorry, aah gee I'm so dumb.


	4. Knowledge .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Tadashi. What is that magnificent creature in the window." He pointed at the toy._   
>  _"That's.. a dinosaur, Tsukki."_   
>  _"I need it."_   
>  _"Tsukki we are not going into a toy store just to get a dinosaur."_

        _Fear_. It was a feeling not everyone favoured, especially Tadashi.

His forehead was drenched in sweat, his heart was beating faster than an Olympic runner. Fear was so pathetic. It showed off how much he depended on someone else to save him. Maybe this is why everyone disliked him.   
He found himself backing away from the two fearsome people taunting him. He was confused and scared. No proper words could form out of his mouth, just the sounds of his dying soul.

"I can see why Tsukishima would like you, pretty boy." The demon laughed touching Yamaguchi's hair. "But still I wonder what makes you so special? Did you get in his pants? No one has done that since the Edo period," he tormented. With every step the two took to get a better look of Tadashi the more he backed away.

"Please-- I-- Don't.." Tadashi shivered.

"All we want to know is some information, kid." The thunder deity added as another lightning bolt flew in the sky. "Come on, don't be shy!" Tadashi covered his face trying to force his legs to run away. As he began to accept his horrible fate, he felt a warm breeze blowing across his face. It was somehow like a mother's touch. As their taunting fell silent to his ears he suddenly saw an arm shielding him away from the deity and the demon.

"How many times do I have to come down here and get you to stop teasing mortals, Tanaka, Nishinoya," the person scolded.

"Awe common, we're just having a little fun. It's boring up there, Suga. Humans are fun to play with.." Nishinoya complained.

"Do you want me to get Daichi to scold you instead?"

"No sir!"

Rubbing his temples in disappointment he sighed, "I advise you go back, Kiyoko needs a favour and I'm pretty sure someone is about to help her."

"Kiyoko!" The troublesome duo said in sync at the thought of their beloved goddess. "We must help her!" They proclaimed disappearing immediately. Exhaling in exhaustion the grey haired man turned back to see the stunned boy.

"Are you alright Tadashi?" He patted his shoulder exhaling his stress away. "I'm sorry about those two.. They have a bad habit of doing that. They enjoy showing off their power so they can show everyone who is superior." He bowed as an apology on behalf of his inferiors.

"What divine being do we have this time?" Tadashi groaned wiping away his sweat.

"Oh please. I'm nothing special. I'm not as well know as the others." Sugawara blushed covering his mouth with the sleeve of his overcoat. "Deity of scholarships, Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara is just fine. I don't like my full title being said," he introduced himself. "How about we have a little chat?"

 

 

      It wasn't so late when the encounter happened, so the two walked to a nearby park. The birds chirped as they flew away to be somewhere warmer. The red and orange leaves began to fall to the ground. Autumn. It was a mysterious season.

"So.. What did you need to talk to me about?" Yamaguchi sat down on the bench fiddling around with the chain on his backpack.

"Is.. he doing well?" Sugawara asked in a concerned tone, "I mean Tsukishima. Is he at least.. happy?"

"I guess yeah. Other than being a little salty he's alright. Why wouldn't he be fine?" The human boy raised a brow.

"One of the elder gods placed an order where no one could visit him after he killed the deity of life. As everyone knows, the moon is a very lonely place. Like those idiots said before, no one has gone near him since the Edo period, which was more than 400 years ago," Koushi explained. "God or not, I find it hard to believe that anyone would be fine after years of solitude. But you.. You were there for him. For that I am very grateful of you for keeping him company," he continued bowing his head and wiping away his tears.

"Alone? I don't understand." Yamaguchi raised a brow. "Tsukki didn't come to earth alone.. I mean.. My friend has a deity following him as well and I'm pretty sure he's friends with Tsukki.. That.. Hinata person."

"Hinata what?!" Sugawara gasped. "Don't tell me he visited him too. The elder gods will not punish him lightly if they knew that. That idiot.." He worried. "Is he treating his human fair?"

"His human?"

"Heavens! Pardon my use of language. I can never really adapt to human sayings. Is he treating Kageyama fairly or is he requesting fights with him?" Sugawara held his head in shame.

"Kageyama says he's annoying because he keeps following him and that he feels like he's in direct sunlight when he's around him so.. I don't know if that's good or bad.. Wait.. How do you know Kageyama in the first place?" Yamaguchi responded raising a brow.

Crossing his arms Sugawara winked as he whispered, "Let's just say that boy did a lot more than just a prayer for hopes of a scholarship."

"Uh.. Oh! Jesus.." Tadashi's eyes widened. "I.. anyways.. uhh.. I've been meaning to ask something.. Sugawara-san.." Tadashi fiddled around with his fingers. "It's alright if you can't tell me but.. Can you tell me more about Tsukki?" He sweat. Sugawara looked up to the sky and exhaled heavily. At this point of time, he could care less if the elder gods were listening or not.

"Hmm.. Okay. Just don't tell him what I'm about to speak to you about."

 

 

* * *

 

     The sun was just about the set and the mysterious orange light spread around the country. His footsteps were loud against the pavement as he made his way home. His conversation with Sugawara led him to think about his actions when around the blond. It was difficult. Most of the actions he would normally do would probably hurt Tsukishima without him realising. Even the little things he did earlier probably hurt Tsukishima and he didn't even notice. It's only been a few days and he already offended his best friend, knowing that made him feel like puking. Only if he could redo his earlier actions.

"Why aren't you home yet, Tadashi?" Tsukishima blinked in confusion walking behind him.

"Tsukki? I thought.. You.." He turned nervously as their eyes met.

Kei interrupted, "That I would take longer? No.. I would never accept an offer longer than 10 minutes. Anyways I prefer you not waiting for me."

"Oh.. You didn't have to do that.." Yamaguchi blushed. "Well... Let's go home n-- Wait.." He stopped himself looking up at Tsukishima in realisation. "How am I suppose to tell my mom about you?!

 

 _Nervousness_ was another emotion Tadashi hated. The fact that he could barely speak, move, or even think bothered him the most about it. His nervousness left his walk home with Tsukishima silent as a mouse. His fingers shook nervously as he approached his house. Calm down Tadashi, you got this. Mom won't yell at you.. that loud. He sweat. Gulping down his fear down he opened the front door slowly trying not to make a ruckus.

"I-I'm ho--"

"Tadashi! Where have you been? You can't always be late like this!" His mother scolded him.

"U-U..m sorry mom.. I.. uhh. Studying.." He pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. "T-This is.. my friend Tsukki.. He's from Kyoto. C-Can.. He stay here... He's a nice guy and isn't loud." He blushed in embarrassment fiddling around with his fingers trying to calm down. His mother leaned on the wall examining at the blond. As her worried and angered expression faded into a calmer one she sighed and crossed her arms.

"If that will make you happy. A friend of Tadashi's is a friend of ours. Please make yourself at home," she welcomed him waiting for his reply.

"Tsukishima Kei. Your kindness is very much appreciated, Yamaguchi-san." He bowed. With this single act, she had fallen for him. In sudden relief, Yamaguchi walked into the house and escorted Tsukishima to his room. Before he walked another step, Tadashi's mother grabbed onto his wrist.

"Do you know if his father is single?" She whispered with a mischievous smirk.

"Mom!" He exclaimed turning red.

 

The two of them sat inside Tadashi's room. The cold breeze whispered through the window into his room cooling down the hot air within the house. Tadashi sat on the ground staring blankly into the emptiness of the T.V screen trying not to commence the conversation. As for Tsukishima, he could only stare blankly into the dark sky as the moon illuminated his face. They had nothing to say to each other. They didn't know if it was because of awkwardness or fear, maybe a combination of both.

'He hates being alone. Even though it may look like he enjoys or even tolerates it, it scares him.' Yamaguchi recalled Sugawara's words. He bit his lip. It was already awkward enough that they haven't said anything to each other in about an hour, however, he knew he wanted the best for his friend. Turning back to see him he puffed out his cheeks standing up from the ground and laid beside him on the bed.

"Let's go to bed now, Tsukki," he spoke pulling the blankets over himself. In silence, Tsukishima sunk down into the sheets and sighed. He's glowing again.. Does this mean he's happy? Tadashi questioned himself. While laying face to face Tadashi fell once again for his beautiful golden brown eyes. He truly was as beautiful as the moon. Just thinking about it made him blush. "U-Uh. Uh.. Tsukki? Do you want to go out tomorrow? We should get you new clothes," he asked.

"I'd be more than happy to do so," Kei chuckled. With a sigh of relief, Tadashi closed his eyes with a smile and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

     The sun's gaze woke Tadashi from his sleep. Yawning away his tiredness he opened his eyes. It was strange. He was awake before Tsukishima. So is this what a deity looks like when they sleep? He smiled. How calm.. He observed. Even when his eyes were closed he still looked beautiful. As each second of gazing upon Kei's face, his heart would skip a beat. Before he could reach out to touch his face, Tsukishima's eyes shot open.

"Oh.. G-Good morning.. Tsukki." Yamaguchi stuttered retrieving his hand.

"And yet another day where Hinata bothers me from my sleep. Idiot.." He squinted at the light shining on his face. "Aren't we going out today? I suggest we prepare ourselves or else we will be late," he added standing from the bed adjusting his shirt.

"Yeah.. Uh.. you can get ready first. I'll make breakfast." Yamaguchi ran out of his room. Cupping his face out of embarrassment he wiped his tired eyes. Imagine if he caught be looking at him sleeping or even catch me touching him? That's so embarrassing.. Can I go to hell for touching such a divine person like Tsukki? Who knows, but I could've been dead meat .. Flattening his bed head he ran down the stairs greeting his mother in the kitchen.

"Don't worry I already made breakfast for you two. Are you going out? Save your money for something nice." She smiled setting the plates out.

"Thanks," he whispered. As soon as he sat down at the table Tsukishima was all dressed up and joined the Yamaguchi family for breakfast. He wore a white kimono and a long dark blue overcoat draped over his shoulders. Raising an eyebrow in confusion he stared at him as he took his place at the table. "Tsukki, where did you get that kimono? It's different from the other one."

"It's the same kimono I wore that one night on the streets. It may have just been the lighting from when you saw it," he said.

"I swear it was light blue.." Tadashi pouted. "Anyways I think you look better in light blue.."

"What?"

"Nothin'." He looked away. "Oh, um. Thanks for the food mom," he called out before digging in. Looking across the table with his face stuffed with rice he stared at Tsukishima who blankly stared out the kitchen window with a cup of tea in his hand. "Tsukki.. Do you not.. eat?"

"I don't need to rely on it to give me strength or to keep me alive. Therefore I choose not to. It's a waste of my time." He rolled his eyes sipping the tea. "The only exceptions are offerings of servants and green tea.. I've been living for quite a while now and I still find myself falling for this mysterious drink," he admitted. "Now stop asking about me and fill your needs. The day will be over if you take too much leisure time." He pouted making Tadashi laugh.

The two boys finished their food and headed into town. It was almost afternoon so they weren't too late or too early. It was perfect. The sun shined brightly on the town as its light showed off how majestic the falling leaves were. The scent of the fresh air hit their faces as they walked the streets. As much as they were freezing their butts off because of the cold wind, they ignored their pain and began their shopping.  
It was a quiet day, many people were still in their homes sleeping. This gave them the opportunity to get first dibs on whatever they wanted without too many people around or even school mates that wanted to say hello to Tsukishima.

After many stops at very different clothing stores, they were able to put together a bunch of clothes for Tsukishima that complimented his looks. Tadashi was somehow thankful that he spent a lot of time with his mother when it came to fashion. As the two walked by a store on their way to walk back home, something seemed to catch Tsukishima's attention.

"Tadashi. What is that magnificent creature in the window." He pointed at the toy.

"That's.. a dinosaur, Tsukki."

"I need it."

"Tsukki we are not going to a toy store just to get a dinosaur," Yamaguchi groaned lowering his sore arms from carrying all the bags. Before he knew it, Tsukishima already entered the store. "Tsukki!" He yelled. Standing outside for a good 10 seconds he groaned once more following him inside.

The atmosphere of the store was strange bringing back strange nostalgic and faint memories of his past. The sound of the toy train running down the tracks, kites being tied up to the ceiling, the laughter of children as they played with the toys. It really did bring him back to the good old days. Tsukishima looked around the small store with his normal apathetic expression, it seemed he really excited to be there. Picking up the dinosaur from the stand his cheeks suddenly turned red. Immediately placing it back down he walked towards Tadashi and sighed picking on the loose threads of his kimono sleeve.

"Forgive me for my selfishness. I wasn't thinking, let's take our leave." He frowned making his way to the door. With a sigh, Tadashi grabbed onto Tsukishima's sleeve stopping him from walking any further.

"I'll get it for you," he offered. Tsukishima was left in shock, however, a small unnoticeable smile appeared on his blank face as he sighed.

"You have my gratitudes."

 

     The sun had just begun to set introducing the cold air of the night. After their trip to many shops, they were left with the pain of carrying heavy bags which pained their shoulders and somehow pained their souls as they cursed their incompetence to withstand the weight. Their last stop was at the music store. It was kind of useless visiting the store but still, they wanted to pass time and do something other than looking for clothes. The calm sound of a harp brought Tsukishima back to reality. Turning his head Yamaguchi motioned for him to come to the instrument with him.

"Tsukki, do you know how to play any instruments?" Yamaguchi asked placing his fingers on the strings of the harp.

"I did once. I haven't been practising lately so who knows, maybe I am just as horrible as a beginner," he informed feeling the smooth wood used to form the instrument. "You should play. I know you're capable of doing so, so don't spill false truth."

"Um.. Well.. I can play but.. I haven't played in a while as well so I might be rusty." Yamaguchi blushed scratching the back of his head. Taking a seat beside the large instrument he nervously looked up to Tsukishima who stared back down at him with eyes of a judge. It did scare him, after all, he was never really good at performing. Biting his lip for some comfort he inhaled and placed his fingers on the strings of the harp. "I was never taught songs that are not classics. This is one my favourites so I guess I remember how to play it because I like it so much," he chuckled. "It's called Clair de Lune.. Or Moonlight," he introduced it. The first note echoed throughout the quiet store. With every note he played it created an image of the clear night sky. It was silly how he made it look so simple to play it. No mistakes, no getting nervous, no hesitation. It was like he was born to play it. Finishing the song Tadashi let out a long exhausted sigh looking out the window. With a laugh he and turned his head up to face Tsukishima. "Did I play alright, maestro?" He teased with a soft smile.

"Are you," Tsukishima hesitated, "An _angel_?"


	5. Lunar Eclipse .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Did you.. know that the moon is moving away from the earth by 3.8 centimetres a year?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this is a rewritten (aka took my time to write this) version of this chapter, so if you read the earlier one, forget that ever happened and pretend this is the original chapter that got released

     The silence between them left room for a million crickets to be heard. How would anyone respond to a situation like this? Confused, Yamaguchi began to contemplate whether to consider the deity's words as a compliment or an insult. He did watch anime, and the depictions of angels in a certain anime wasn't very pretty.

"An angel? Hah hah. You're funny Tsukki." Yamaguchi laughed as sweat rolled down his forehead. "From my 15 years of experience on this earth, I think I'm just another face in the crowd. I'm no angel," he added nervously.

"Lies.. Angels.. They are able to move people in such a way that the effected person is.. speechless.. in awe. Your performance did exactly that. Yet.. you inform me that you are not an angel? How can that be?" He spoke softly with unbelief in his eyes. Silence was welcomed back between them. After his response Yamaguchi found no other words to say. What was appropriate to say? Only a laugh or a chuckle would be the only things to form in this awkward moment. With a click of his tongue Tsukishima bowed and turned away. "Forgive me for parting so early. I need time to myself. I will come back soon," he apologised rushing out if the store. Quickly following behind him in confusion Tadashi held open the door looking around the streets.

"Tsukki! Where are you going? You have to help me carry the bags home! Tsukki!" He exclaimed at the sky. "You know I'm not strong enough to hold all the bags alone! We did buy a lot of things! I'll return your dinosaur if you don't come back!" He tried to blackmail him. Without an answer, Tadashi groaned averting his eyes over to the whispering cashiers.

_"He totally is an angel."_

_"Yeah, no one plays the harp like that anymore."_

"So dreamy!" Yamaguchi overheard the two. Blushing in embarrassment he grabbed his bags and made his way out of the store. "Oh, goodbye Mr. Angel! I hope you come visit us again." The cashier bowed. As the bell of the front door sounded, the cashier looked over at the other. "You think he has a girlfriend?" She smirked.

_"No way! He totally has the hots for the blond one! I can feel their gay from the second they stepped in here!"_

_"You can't just judge people like that!"_

_"The blond one basically told him that he made his heart beat because of classical music. That's so gay."_

_"So are you ."_

_"Shut up!"_

 

The cold wind ran past his face as he walked down the streets to go home. Tsukki leaving me to carry all the damn bags home. He groaned. I was really starting to believe he was a real gentleman because of his speech but no.. Leaving the tiny one to do all the work. Biting his lip and looking down at the sidewalk he sighed. Tsukki...

 

* * *

 

     The pain in his back of sleeping in a weird position woke him up. Groaning out of discomfort he blinked his eyes open but before he turned to face the other direction he was interrupted.

"Tobio! Don't turn around!" Hinata yelled quickly pushing Tobio's back away retraining him from looking back.

"Why do I have to follow your orders?" He complained.

"I-I'm in god mode! It isn't wise to look at me!"

"Is it against the rules?"

"No, but--"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I-I-If you set your eyes upon me this you'll burn," he imitated the voice a demon trying to scare the human. "You don't want to burn to a crisp because my sun incarnated body, now do you!?" He sweat. Annoyed by his orders Tobio sat up in his bed and turned his head. "Tobio!" Shouyou screamed. _That was it for the young Tobio who lived 15 crappy years of life. He burnt to a crisp._ After a few seconds of silence, Hinata backed away as he pouted.

"Y-You could.. of told me you.. naked.. Dumbass." Kageyama's face began to flush red.

"Stop looking!"

"Then put on some damn clothes on for fucks sake!"

 

     Somehow he hated the weekend as much as he hated school in general. There was nothing for him to do other than sleep, eat, or go outside. However even knowing the consequences of a boring day, he still went out. Without a choice, the deity trailing behind him followed him as well.   
They arrived at the nearest park. It was beginning to get chilly since autumn was just around the corner but he didn't really care. Placing his bag on the grass he opened it up to hold his volleyball. As soon as he pulled it out Hinata's eyes sparkled.

"V-Volleyball? You enjoy indulging in the sport?" Hinata smiled jumping in excitement.

"Um yeah.. Just a hobby.. Wait, you know what volleyball is?" Kageyama threw the ball up and down in his hand.

"Of course I do! Still, since I'm usually busy doing work upstairs I don't have the leisure time to engage myself."

"Are you.. good?" Kageyama hesitated. "I mean like.. Can you.. at least... receive if I pass it to you?" He corrected himself. Hinata smiled wide and nodded as excitement ran through his whole body. "Fine, let's play." Kageyama sighed holding the ball on his side. "But.. You can't play in that kimono of yours, right. Wait a minute." He put the ball down and shuffled around the items in his bag. "They might be a little too big for you but I think it'll do. I was gonna change into them later but it's okay." He threw his extra clothes at him. Covering his blush, Hinata bowed in thanks clutching the big pieces of clothing in his arms.

The clothes were bigger than he thought. However, it was better than ruining his good kimono. Getting in position the began to pass the ball back and forth. A good hour of passing in the cold left them shivering and exhausted. Packing up everything the two were ready to head back.

"Shit.. It's colder than I thought.. Should've brought a sweater," Kageyama cursed under his breath as they began to walk back. Looking around Hinata sighed and pulled on Kageyama's shirt stopping him from walking. Unfolding his overcoat he stood on his tip toes and placed it on the Tobio's shoulders.

"Eye for an eye." Shouyou winked running down the sidewalk leaving him to walk. Kageyama exhaled putting his arms through the overcoat and grinned running after him.

 

 

* * *

 

    The long fabric of his overcoat and sleeves of his kimono brushed against the white marble floor as he appeared through the misty clouds. He paced around his empty confinement not knowing what to do next. With a loud groan, he fell to his knees looking down at the human world from the balcony. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him it left him frustrated to the point where he wanted to rip out his hair. This silly feeling of shyness, nervousness, and awe making his ears and cheeks become warm and his heart skip a beat was somehow pathetic in his opinion. He had never felt so weak in his life.

"Who would've thought the moon deity of all people would fall to his knees for a mere mortal," Sugawara teased him with a grin on his face.

"Sugawara? How are you allowed up here?" Tsukishima turned.

"I asked Daichi. I can only be here for a bit. However I felt someone return back to the heavens and it wasn't Hinata, so I wondering who it was." He smiled softly walking over carefully to him. Leaning down to face him he sighed holding out his hand to help the other backup. "Are you feeling alright? Have you fed yourself at least 3 times a day?" Sugawara worried running his fingers through his blond hair.

"You mustn't need to worry about my health. It's not like I am likely to die anytime soon." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"There's always a 1% possibility, silly." Koushi hit the side of Tsukishima's head. "What troubles you in this moment, Kei? Your aura feels tense. Have you a question? I will do my best to answer if so," he added. Leaning on the wall he folded his arms looking in the clouds rethinking his decisions. As the seconds pass, he turned back to his senior and pouted.

"Can you.. share your knowledge of angels?"

* * *

 

 

     That night he found himself awake for most of the hours of his resting time once again. Maybe it was because he lacked the warmth beside him, he lacked that reassuring safeness that Kei provided him, the feeling of having at least someone beside him. The night was cold, lonely, quiet. It was like the nights before he met Tsukishima. _He hated it._

 

     His head was pounding as he limped down the halls of the school without energy. Coffee couldn't even help him at this point in time. Before he took another step his vision became blurry and his knees became weak. Forcing himself from walking any further he leaned on the wall and laughed nervously. This was pathetic. Hearing that negative voice in head only made him want to go to sleep even more than he already wanted to.  
When the bell rang and class began he listened to all the useless information that spilled out of his teacher's mouth but none of it made sense when it entered his brain. Instead of learning he fell into a daydream of his all his favourite things. Soggy french fries, baby dogs, the moon. It was relaxing to think of, no one to yell at him, no need to study. He wished he could stay in this euphoric cloud of thought forever. The sound of a loud cough shook him out of his dreams. Turning his head away from the window he was greeted by his teacher's cold piercing eyes.

"Yamaguchi-san. Your snores are disturbing our lesson," he scolded as the other students tried to hold in their laughter.

"I-I'm sorry sir." He bowed his head standing from his desk in shame. Gritting his teeth, all the laughter of his classmates finally drifted into his head making more sense than the lesson itself. Having enough of this humiliation he grabbed his bag and ran out of the class. It was a rush of embarrassment and even sadness. His cheeks were burning and the stinging feeling of wanting to cry was in his eyes. He could only hold on to his bag for some kind of comfort he didn't have at the moment.

     His legs dragged him to the roof. He felt like some kind of shoujo manga girl who just got rejected by her childhood crush. Or even a delinquent who just got kicked out of their classroom for being a nuisance. It was pretty much the same as his situation right now, right? Was he being considered a delinquent for being up on the roof during class time? He didn't know anymore. Sitting down by the fence guarding the roof he closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the pain. The wind brushed against his cheek reminding him of the same feeling Sugawara gave him when he saved him from Tanaka and Nishinoya. Laughing he looked up to the sky with a gentle smile.

"Hi Suga," he greeted reaching out into the air. "Sorry that I'm not in class. I kinda disturbed my teacher so I'm gonna take a break here. So I hope that's alright, I'll make sure to study an extra 2 hours when I get home," he apologised, "I noticed how dependent I am on Tsukki when he isn't around. I can't even sleep when he's not here." Staring at the sky he wiped his tired eyes. "I really am lame aren't I?" He bit his lip. "It would be kind of nice.. If you asked him to come back down here," he laughed. "I'm kidding.. Why would he come back down for this wreck.." His smile faded.

"Don't put yourself down," a strong voice spoke to him. The strong blow of the wind that descended before him made Tadashi's eyes widen. Sugawara must have taken some drugs or something, his voice was a lot lower than he remembered it being. "Forgive the intrusion. I'm Sawamura Daichi, one of the elder gods. Sugawara is a little busy with educating someone so I answered some of his prayers. If you didn't know, the word about you upstairs is circulating like the plague with all the divine beings thanks to those two you greeted a few days ago. But don't fret you've got protection." He patted his head. Tadashi calmed down taking a look at Daichi's attire and tilted his head.

With a wide smile of fascination, Tadashi spoke up, "Are you.. Like.. The big daddy of the gods?"

"Yes," Daichi chuckled. "By my knowledge of the modern world the term 'daddy' is a somewhat frowned upon so please refer to me as one of the elder gods, thank you." He blushed scratching the back of his head. Tadashi bowed as an apology laughing in return. _Wow, I am such an embarrassment today._

"So, have you come to tell me I only have a few days to live, Daichi-san?" Yamaguchi smirked pulling his legs up to his chest. Daichi let out a laugh and sat beside him.

"No, don't fret. I came here for small talk for a while. Seems like you need company. It's quite boring in the heavens so I might as well use my time doing something useful," he told. "It has been. A quiet week for you hasn't it? Rather lonely I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Who would've known that I'm so reliant on the guy.. Is there... any way to get him back? I'm sorry if I'm selfish.."

"It's not selfish of you, don't mind. Still.. I must ask. Why Tsukishima? He isn't very close with others and has troubles speaking of his emotions. He as well is a deity. Many problems can arise from one human and one god, I know the consequences," Daichi said. Yamaguchi looked away with a slight blush on his face. Staring at the ground for a second he sighed trying to come up with a reasonable answer.

"Did you.. know that the moon is moving away from the earth by 3.8 centimetres a year?" He asked. Scrunching his brows, Daichi shook his head. "That isn't a lot, just as long as your thumb. Still, each year it's destined to go further away from the earth until it cannot be seen any longer. Yet.. That same moon is still there in the sky at night, bringing light into the cold dark earth. In other words, even if it's becoming distant, it's presence is still there and whether the earth wants it there or not, the earth is still are captivated by its beautiful gaze that it will disappear one day," Yamaguchi told. "I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Daichi. But in my heart, the moon is the only one who can light up my dark world in the little time I have in my human life. I know that I won't be able to live as long as him but.. Each moment with him is very important to me. Thanks for your concern for me, though." He smiled standing up from the ground walking back into the building. As Sawamura stood up as well he crossed his arms smiled.

"Very wise choice of words, Tadashi. However, I won't promise that the consequences avoid you. I hate to tell you this but, Tsukishima may not be able to protect you from them," Daichi sighed disappearing into the air.

 

* * *

 

     Returning back to his class, the rest of the day went as normal. Eating lunch, studying for stressful classes. Once the school bell rang for the end of the day he gathered his belongings and headed out of the school.

"Hey! Tadashi wait up!" Hinata called out running after him. Putting his book down Yamaguchi looked back.

"Oh, you're Kageyama's friend.. Hinata Shouyou, deity of the sun, right?" He recognized.

Blushing Hinata scratched the back of his head. "Indeed. I believe this is the first time we've spoken face to face. After all, I was the one who gave you all those freckles. Oh.. Anyways, I came here for to ask a question."

"I'm listening." Yamaguchi looked down at him.

"Do you know.. What Tobio's favourite items are?" Shouyou whispered looking around the area just in case.

"Do you.. perhaps have a crush on Kageyama Hinata-san?" Yamaguchi smirked.

"No! No, no! I don't intend to crush him. I just intend.. to learn more about him. He's done a lot for me for example not throwing me out of his residence or hitting me that hard. I was thinking about repaying him," Hinata told fiddling around with his fingers. Yamaguchi sighed with a laugh. I guess I'm not the only one. He thought to himself.

"He loves milk. His favourite meal is pork curry with an egg on top. He likes to exercise, especially playing volleyball.. I think his favourite colour is blue? It's hard to tell since most of his stuff is different colours.. Did I mention he likes milk?" He laughed. "Don't worry about all that stuff.. If you just compliment him he'll turn bright red."

"So he really is a just a simple guy, isn't he," Hinata laughed. "Thank you for your time," he thanked.

"O-Oh.. Um.. Before you go.. I needed some advice.. But there wasn't anyone around so.. Do you mind if you help?" Tadashi stuttered. Hinata nodded with a bright smile. Exhaling in hopes to calm himself Yamaguchi looked up at the sky and then back down at his feet. "What would you do if an important person in your life won't come back to you? Would you chase after them or leave them be?" He asked. Hinata let out a few noises thinking of an answer.

"If I were you, I would speak to them. For me, I find that communication is far better than actions itself. I would speak in a calm matter and try and keep small talk to try and get them back. I think that's the best option," he advised.

"I see.. Thank you.. I'll see you around, I've got to go!" He thanked running down the sidewalk.

 

     The street lights turned on as he walked down the streets with his head down. The moon was not out. The sky was empty without it. It was just a blank space with no artistic values. It made him rethink. How was he suppose to talk to him if he wasn't out today? He couldn't do it at home, his mother invited the family over for a party. If he sat in his room crying for the moon to come back they'd think he needs help.

     He didn't imagine himself in a chapel out of all the places. Even if he wasn't really a believer, there weren't many people who visited the place leaving himself and the presence of loneliness together in the empty building. The strong scent of incense and burning candles, the bright light shining at the alter. He tried his best to calm himself as he sat in the front pew staring up at the stained glass window.

"Hey.. Tsukki. I'm sorry if I angered you or something back then.. But I really really need you down here. Even if it's just for tonight. I need to know you're okay and I just want one more night or happiness.. I don't know why you left.. I don't judge you.. I will never judge you for anything, Tsukki.. You're still the moon I adore.. The moon I will always have," his speech began to crack. The throbbing pain in his throat made him gasp and tears began to blur his vision. "Tsukki, please.. I'm begging you," he whispered letting the tears fall down his rosy cheeks. A figure of a hand appeared before him as it wiped his tears away.

"Have I really caused you this much misery, my sweet angel?" Tsukishima looked into the other's eyes. Falling to his knees before him, Kei bowed his head. "Forgive me for I have sinned. I will take whatever consequences for hurting one of the heavens' most beautiful creations." The faint sound of the choir singers in the back trailed behind Tsukishima's speech. The tears following from Yamaguchi's eyes suddenly stopped. "Will you condemn me if I speak? Will you condemn me for my sins?"

"Speak, no one is going to condemn you. What do you need to say?" He smiled gently sniffling away his sadness.

"Forgive me for my sins.. But this servant of yours has fallen for you." Tsukishima closed his eyes. "I.. love you. I have come to love you.. Your freckles, your little cowlick you have troubles taming, your eyes that shine as bright as the stars. I love you. I love you.. I love you." He grabbed onto Tadashi's hands kissing them.

"Lift your head," he commanded. Tsukishima obeyed slowly lifting his head as his eyes glowing golden brown shined. Running his fingers through Tsukishima's blond hair he laughed as his puffy eyes soon closed as his lips finally met Tsukishima's. The beating of both their hearts was faster than anything else in the world. In this moment, Tsukishima had found himself lost in Yamaguchi's soft lips and strawberry breath. This was the real meaning of heaven. Pulling away Yamaguchi pressed his forehead against Tsukishima's. "I love you too, idiot," he laughed. "I love you to the moon and back. Forever." He smiled. The distant sound of a sniffle was heard at the entrance of the chapel.

"I feel as if I am a very proud father." Daichi wiped away his tear peeking through the door with Sugawara.

"And I feel like a very accomplished mother duck," Sugawara laughed turning away to leave the two younger ones to have sometimes alone without prying eyes. "Hey, Daichi.. How many kids do you think they'll give us."

"Suga.." Sawamura coughed in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry!" He laughed, "I hope their love will last long.."

"Like ours?" Daichi continued kissing his partner's hand.

"Like ours." Koushi winked disappearing in the night with Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I'm sorry having that other chapter out made me die a little inside so I decided to make an improved version! Hopefully this is better, I would like feedback if you wouldn't mind haha. Thank you so much for reading !  
> Re-edit notes : Oh god, remembering the old chapter still makes me cringe to this day ~~I am so sorry .~~


	6. Solar Eclipse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who ate the Tsukimi dangos for the offerings?!" The student council president freaked out about to faint. Furrowing his eyebrows Tadashi slowly turned his head staring at Tsukishima feeling his forehead throb in suspicion._   
>  _"What? I was hungry." Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "I haven't eaten in a while Tadashi.. Be a little sympathetic here."_

Hushed giggles and the collection of smiles hid behind the day's gaze. Face to face the two boys stared deep into each other's eyes with a smile permanently tattooed on their face. Standing from the bed, Yamaguchi stretched out his arms ready to get ready for school but was pulled back onto the bed into Tsukishima's arms.

"Tsukki! We have to go to school," Yamaguchi laughed pinching Tsukishima's cheeks.

"No, I refuse. Can't we excuse ourselves for one day? I want to spend the day doing something useful." Tsukishima complained holding the smaller one tight so he wouldn't be able to stand up from the bed.

Puffing out his cheeks, Tadashi looked up at his lover. "Something useful? I thought you wanted to learn about the human world. Now come on. Our teacher will scold us if we are late."

"Let them scold us, it is not going to matter in the end. You're way more important than anything else in this world," Kei groaned kissing Tadashi's neck.

Making a kissy face he blushed. "Oh, Tsukki. You're so sweet.Are you saying you'd do anything for me?"

"Yes, anything for you," he reassured.

"Then go to school, dummy," he laughed prying his way out of Tsukishima's grasp. "It's the moon festival today, you don't want to miss out on your own little festival." He winked getting himself dressed. With a heavy sigh, Tsukishima surrendered standing from the bed stumbling out of the room to go to the washroom.

"You must repay me for forcing me, a deity, to do something I did not already plan," he complained grabbing his uniform from the closet.

"Oh, you'll get it tonight, sweetheart," Yamaguchi smirked standing on his tip toes to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

    Arriving at the school they were bombarded with the busy students running around trying to get everything finished. Despite having the festival at night, the students insisted on working all day for it. Still, Tsukishima didn't understand the point. The festival can be easily compared to a birthday, more specifically Tsukishima's birthday. If it was, for example, his birthday, they wouldn't take the time to decorate and prepare. On the other hand, maybe they were so devoted just because it was in the name of a deity. As it's commonly known, if people are nice to a divine being, they will be gifted with good harvest or fortune.   
He was never really fond of aiding others with work. They never really cooperated well with him. Sitting in his desk he silently stared out the window drifting off into his own thoughts. The faint sound of giggles made its way into his head. Turning away from the window he looked up at the gaggle of girls surrounding his desk.

"Hello, Tsukishima-san!" The girls blushed holding love letters in their hands.

"Are you coming to the festival tonight?" One of them had the courage to ask. Blankly looking around to see if they were actually talking to him, he nodded his head. "O-Oh then do you want to hang out with us if you're alone?"

"Yeah, you should totally hang out with us! Please!" The girls pouted. As a sweat drop formed on his forehead Tsukishima gulped down his fear and opened his mouth.

"I'm act--" He was interrupted.

"Sorry to inform you ladies but Tsukishima already has a date planned that night," Tobio yelled from where he was leaning on the door frame. Disappointed boos were followed as they said their goodbyes and sadly walked out of the class with their heads down.

"Now who do we have here, mister scholarship boy? I'm glad to have you at my alter however I am not as easy to please," Tsukishima teased with a big smirk on his face.

"S-Shut up." He pouted crossing his arms. After a second of thought Kageyama's eyes widened. Is it considered blasphemous to tell a deity to shut up? He thought. Maybe not. I tell Shouyou to shut up every 10 minutes so does it matter?

"What is your reason for being in my presence," Kei sighed leaning on his hand. "Don't bother speaking ill of me. I already know you do that, that's why I make the brightness of the moon brighter during your sleeping hours," he scoffed. Kageyama groaned irritated by the respect he got from the deity. He would never have thought in a million years that the moon deity was such an asshole. Throwing away his irritation he looked away.

"Your dumbass friend. Tell me about him.." He muttered as his cheeks turned red. Tsukishima only replied with a smirk, with that Kageyama fired. "Shut up, asshole! I just want to know why he's so happy what's his problem?!"

"Why do you ask me? I'm not very fond of him and we aren't friends in the first place." Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his assumption.

Wanting to rip out his dark hair, Tobio growled at him, "Fine! If you don't want to tell me that's okay you just have to say it--"

"His name can be read as flying heaven while his family name can be read as 'place in the sun'. Despite being short, he is older than me. His.. what you humans call a 'birthday' is June 21. He eats a lot to fill in for his height, his favourite food is Tamago Kake Gohan. From what I remember, he enjoys to jump and can jump very high to the point where he looks like he's flying, however, he usually feels threatened by people over 178 cm and will usually commence fights or hide," he interrupted. Hesitating for a minute Kageyama soon blurted out laughing and Tsukishima's eyes widened in surprise.

"For a guy who says he's not friends with someone, you sure do know a lot about him. You must be tsundere," Tobio teased.

"Shut your mouth, human."

 

* * *

 

 

      Closing his books as the bell rang in the quiet library, Tadashi looked out the window. The moon festival. He's always dreamed of attending one. In his dreams, it was a peaceful event of people enjoying the view of the moon. He was more than happy for today, his dream finally became true. It was even better than he got to enjoy the festival with Tsukishima, the first person to ever love him. Thinking of him made him blush. and his heart flutter.

"You seem lost in your thoughts, Yamaguchi," Yachi giggled standing beside her with her notebooks in her arms. Snapping out of his daydream Yamaguchi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, you are attending the festival tonight, right? It would help to have more people since we have no idea how many other people out of the school is coming. It would give our school a bad rep if no one shows up." She blushed nervously.

"Oh of course! I was planning to go with Tsukki in the first place. Did you need to hang out with someone during it? We're more than happy to keep you company," he offered.

"Oh no, it's fine! I have to prepare the food for the offerings and for the guests so I have a lot to do! My mom just ordered too many kimonos for our shrine so I was wondering if you wanted to wear one tonight," she asked. As his eyes lit up in excitement he smiled.

"Yes, I'd love to."

 

* * *

 

      Thankfully he didn't have homework tonight it relieved some of the stress on his shoulders. Walking with Hitoka, he looked up at the sky. He already told Tsukishima where he was going so he didn't need to worry about that. He already completed the last of the posters in art class so that wasn't it. He also remembered to ask people to come to the school for the festival. Still, he felt like he was forgetting something. Maybe it was just the feeling of excitement for tonight, who knows, emotions are hard to distinguish.

"So, you're dating Tsukishima right?" Yachi broke the silence.

"How did you know?" Yamaguchi jumped.

"It's kind of obvious... Also, Tsukishima tells the truth 98 percent of the time even though he is the sarcasm master so people already know you two are an item," she explained. "Some of the girls of class 3 started a fan club for Tsukisihima and you. They call your relationship 'the moon and the stars'. You've gotten pretty famous during the last weeks.." She laughed nervously. Yamaguchi couldn't help but blush, was this considered a good thing or bad thing. Maybe it was both. "Did you... tell him?"

"No, I'm going to wait." His smiled faded. "I think it'll be hard for him to wrap his head around since he has separation issues."

"I understand." She bowed her head. "Anyways, the shrine is over there let's get going!" She pointed hopping around the corner into the area.

  
     Opening the front door she took off her shoes and led Tadashi into the back room. "Hi, mom! Can Yamaguchi use one of the extras?" She asked peeking her head through the door.

"Of course," she sighed. "You know how to properly put one on right, Hitoka? If so I will leave you two to do it yourselves."

"Yep! I've got it! Thanks, mom," she giggled opening the drawers of the different pieces as her mother left the room. Looking at all the different designs and colours of the fabrics Tadashi's mouth was open in awe. As she pulled out the choices he took a second to see which one he likes the most. Slowly pointing at the middle one Yachi unfolded and began helping him putting it on.

Fortunately, putting on men's kimonos wasn't that difficult. However, most of the time left over would be used for Yachi to put her kimono on. After all their hard effort layering on the different fabrics and putting different accessories, they were finally ready.

"You look cute, Yachi-chan," Yamaguchi complimented admiring the dark blue kimono with different coloured flower patterns she wore.

"Thank you." She blushed adjusting the pins holding up her hair. "You look handsome as well! I never knew you'd look so good in dark colours, really suits you," she complimented back. "Now we should get going before the moon decides to go away!" She laughed grabbing onto Tadashi's arm running out of the house.

 

      The cold wind began to blow across the town as the sun shyly hid behind the clouds to die another night to let the moon breathe. The path to the festival was lit by lanterns in many different colours. Despite being quite cold, plenty of people came to participate in the viewing of the moon.

      Student council started doing their last preparations as well as volunteers kindly helping. Since Yachi was part of the cooking duty, Yamaguchi was left alone. Nervously walking around the halls of the school he tried to look around for his boyfriend.

"You look stunning tonight, angel," Tsukishima called out with a light unnoticeable smile on his face.

"You like it? I'm glad. I was really hoping you would," Tadashi exhaled walking towards him holding his hand. Examining the other he raised a brow. "Huh? Are you wearing hakama instead today? Why so formal?"

"Oh.. It's nothing. Personal preference." He looked away. "Shall we go to the front to view?" He changed the subject.

"Oh, actually we have to find Kageyama and Hinata. I promised we could hang out together," he smiled. Tsukishima almost immediately clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. With a giggle, Yamaguchi ignored the fact that his hard headed boyfriend was annoyed and hopped off around the area to find the two.

Curiously peaking through the crowd of people in the halls Yamaguchi hid behind a corner trying to stay quiet. As soon as Tsukishima got there Yamaguchi pulled on his sleeve pulling him aside trying to hear what was going on. Squinting at the distance he saw Kageyama and Hinata stand in front of each other. Kageyama slowly reached into his pocket pulling on a hair clip in the shape of the sun and pinned in Hinata's hair. Hesitating for just a moment they looked into each other's eyes and just before they slowly inched towards each other's mouths they were loudly interrupted.

"Scholarship boy and shrimpy? What an unusual pair. At least your poor intelligence are similar to each other," Tsukishima teased. Causing a fire in both their eyes Tsukishima took off as Yamaguchi followed cluelessly.

The sight of Tsukishima leaving suddenly calmed the two down without a question. Slowly reaching out for Hinata's hand Kageyama pouted and looked down the hallway as they walked.

"Sorry.." He muttered.

"Sorry for what? In my opinion, you did nothing wrong, it's just that shitty Tsukishima. Don't be sorry," Hinata assured. "I-It's.. a very beautiful hairclip. I appreciate your kindness," he added running his hand across the clip in his hair.

"I'm glad." Kageyama smiled leaning down kissing the shorter one on the forehead. With a mischievous smile, Hinata pulled on the boy's collar pulling him down so they'd be kissing each other on the lips. Kageyama smirked pulling away ruffling Hinata's hair around then continued to walk down the halls hand in hand.

"Hey, I love you Tobio," Hinata confessed.

"Gods know how to love?" Kageyama raised a brow.

"Oh course! We are not robots. Who told you we are not capable of loving in the first place?"

"We just are taught that you guys prioritize plundering people instead of feeling emotions. Sometimes we just got to know that gods only live to protect the humans and don't have time to love."

"The information your teachers teach you is wrong, right?" Shouyou smiled up at him.

"Dead wrong." Kageyama kissed his cheek. "Hey. Just so you know.. I love you too.."

 

 

* * *

 

     The busy teens finally began to settle down and the visitors made themselves comfortable sitting down on the grass or on the chairs provided looking out into the sky. The full moon. Who would have known that a lot of people would come just to see the mysterious thing? It wasn't a person or even something that was present on the earth. Maybe it was just the human's choice to view it. It was easier to look at than the sun. Suddenly the quiet was soon disrupted by the screaming student standing by the offerings for the moon deity.

"Who ate the Tsukimi dangos for the offerings?!" The student council president freaked out just about to faint. Furrowing his eyebrows Tadashi slowly turned his head staring at Tsukishima feeling his forehead throb in suspicion.

"What? I was hungry." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, "I haven't eaten in a while Tadashi.. Be a little sympathetic here."

"Tsukki.. You made president stress out more than she should.." Yamaguchi worried about the state of the student council president who limped back into the school wanting to end her life soon.

"Honestly they should be happy that I accepted their gift to me. Now they don't have to worry of a rotting crop," he muttered. Yamaguchi disregarded his boyfriend's words and looked up at the sky. Despite all the commotion down on earth at least the moon was calm. It was nice to take the time to look at such beauty.

Looking back into Tsukishima's eyes he giggled, "You look beautiful out today, Kei." Tsukishima only blinked trying to understand what just happened. Suddenly his face slowly became red. "Huh? Did I do something wrong? Sorry Tsukki." Tadashi laughed scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. It's rare for people to call me by my given name so.. It makes me quite content that you did," Tsukishima inhaled trying to recollect himself. Before Tadashi could answer, a large gush of air presented itself in front of the two.

"Hello lovebirds," Sugawara teased walking towards the blond followed by Daichi.

"W-What are you--" Tsukishima chocked in the middle of his speech.

"How can a mother and a father forget our little baby bird's birthday... Well.. belated birthday." He pinched Kei's nose. "We heard that the festival was today so it was a perfect time to celebrate your years of existence!" He added. Tsukishima pouted. He never really missed being embarrassed by the higher deities, especially the ones who claim to be his parents.

"Tsukishima. May I have a word with you? Hinata is waiting as well. It's a rather important issue I need to get off my chest," Daichi asked. Desperate to get out of the situation Tsukishima nodded standing from his chair walking away with the dark haired male.

  
    The two made their way inside the building passing the many girls who didn't seem to notice Tsukishima's beauty that day. Turning the corner Hinata waited there patiently sitting on the ground. As Tsukishima took his place beside Hinata, Daichi looked down at them.

"It is imprecise to me if I should feel proud or disappointed in the both of you," he started. "You both have found a human you both love I see. Don't try and speak false words to me. You both know I am capable of seeing your actions when you're down here. For now, I am indifferent to the fact that you are connected to a human and will think nothing of sending you both back to the heavens, under one condition. If either Tadashi or Tobio ends up in harm's way, that is death or serious injury, you both will immediately make your way back home without any exceptions. Understand?" He finished as Hinata and Tsukishima nodded. "Good. You may go enjoy the festival now. Thank you for your time," Daichi sighed. Hinata jumped up in excitement immediately running back to find his other half. Tsukishima took his time on the other hand. Before he walked away Daichi grabbed onto his arm. "Don't make this mistake. Let him go, Tsukishima. I don't want to see you get hurt once more," he worried. Tsukishima's eyes filled with disgust. Turning away he clicked his tongue. "Tsukishima, please. For dear life, not him. Anyone but him."

"Save that worthless advice of yours for Hinata. I'm going to protect him. He won't go.. Even if you take him away from me." Tsukishima pulled his arm away taking his leave.

Walking down the hallway he couldn't help but notice a cackling white haired person. The one immediately turned back at him and ran towards him with open arms giving him a tight hug.

"Hey! Tsukki! Long time no see! Did you miss me? Y'know even a happy god like me can get sad sometimes," he spoke loudly.

"Bokuto.." Tsukishima cringed. "I wouldn't say I 'missed' you.." He whispered.

"What?"

"Nothin'," Tsukishima smirked.

"Oh, you must be looking for that um. Taka.. Takashi? Tamagotchi, right? He's over there with Noya and Tanaka." He pointed at the direction.

"Bokuto, please learn to speak properly. You are a deity for a reason," he scolded him. "Wait. Did you say.. Nishinoya and--" His eyes widened. Without hesitation, he sped walked over to the direction he was told. Walking behind the two troublesome duo he picked them up from the back of their kimonos and looked them straight in the eye threatening them with only a look.

"O-Oh! Tsukishima! How's it goin'." Nishinoya gulped down his fear.

"Is there something wrong, deity of thunder? Not acting so strong now after threatening people who are mine," he fired.

"I-It's fine Tsukki! They were just talking to me about this Kiyoko person! They were nice to me!" Yamaguchi freaked out at the sight of the violence. Letting go of the two he sighed running his fingers through his hair in stress.

"Yeah! That's right! That's what you get Shittyshima! You can't use your height as a weapon now can you!" Tanaka laughed confidently. As Tsukishima looked at them again with his demon eyes the two ran away as fast as they could finally leaving the love birds alone for the night.

  
     They tried to keep talking to a minimum as they enjoyed the moonlight and the food that was given. Autumn was a cold season so unfortunately there wasn't anything beautiful other than the thought of freezing to death and the moon itself. As the hours began to pass as the festival went on and on they decided to head back home and go to sleep. As the wind blew furiously at Yamaguchi he shivered. Not even the layers of his kimono could keep him warm. Tsukishima sighed removing his haori and placed it on Tadashi's shoulders.

"Don't worry about me. You're more important. Anyways an angel like you shouldn't be wearing such dark colours. I want you to stand out." He took Tadashi's hand and held it tight. Yamaguchi laughed weakly and looked up at the sky as they walked back home putting his arms into the holes of the jacket.

"Hey, Tsukki.. I never really take the time to say how much I appreciate your company.. I'm sorry.. I just wanted you to know that every moment with you is special.. Every moment is something I will remember till the day I die. You are my moon. I'm just.. So glad.. That.. I have you in my life.." He smiled before collapsing from exhaustion. Tsukishima quickly caught him before he hit the ground. With a sigh, he carried him bridal style continuing his walk back home.

"You too are very special in my life, Tadashi. I'm glad I had someone like you when I was alone.. You are my stars.. Sleep tight. I'll be here till you wake," he responded to the sleeping one in his arms. Tadashi's small snores filled the air as the moon began to hide behind the clouds. "You will.. Wake up.. right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me save me ugh. Sorry about the quality of this, also sorry about the last chapter(s) I'll get back into the flow of updates. Yachi's kimono design is based from [here](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Ec0HKXXXXXcJXXXXq6xXFXXXE/Novo-azul-muito-bom-tradicional-japon%C3%AAs-das-mulheres-de-poli%C3%A9ster-cetim-Kimono-Yukata-Mujeres-Quimono-vestido.jpg) yama's is [here](http://www.bokunan-do.com/images/kimonohaori/kz-32081-32091.jpg) (without the haori) and tsukki's is [here](http://thumbnail.image.rakuten.co.jp/@0_mall/kimono-de-kyobijin/cabinet/rental-haori/blue.jpg) it would make me really happy if _someone_ ~~EMIL~~ drew them in the designs ;) Thanks for reading I'm very thankful for the support :) I hope you'll be looking forwards to the next chapters ;)


	7. Clouds .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's fine.. I'm okay. Just hold me.."_

Blinking his eyes open he felt the warm sun shining down his cheek through his window. Groaning he looked around just to meet Tsukishima's who sat in the desk chair beside him.

"Thank the gods you're awake.." Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief moving his chair over to hold Yamaguchi's hand. Bringing the tray which was on the table in front of him he set it on the counter of his bedside table showing him the food he prepared for him. "Oh.. It's soup and tea.. I'm sorry I don't usually cook so this is the best I could prepare without it being burnt or something that tasted very similar to feces. Your mother was nice enough to help me a little so I hope you will enjoy it.." He looked away scratching to the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was worried you might have been stressed over your studies so I included a variety of stress-reducing foods such as vegetables," he told passing the bowl to Tadashi. Sitting up he received it and wiped his eyes. Blinking in amazement he smiled.

"It tastes amazing, thank you Tsukki." He kissed his partner's cheek. "I'm surprised you actually made it taste good considering that you don't eat at all," Tadashi teased. "Still, I'm very happy that you took your time to make this.. Wait.. Speaking about taking time.. What time is it anyways?" He asked as Tsukishima shrugged. Looking around for a clock he squinted. "What is that..8.. 9.. 12?! It's 12 already?! Why didn't I wake up?! We're late for school!"

"Calm down. Your mother already told your school that you weren't feeling well so you can stay home."

"How about you? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"How can I leave my sick boyfriend alone at home just to come home to see you slowly rotting away? I need to take care of you while your mother is away at his work," Tsukishima laughed. Yamaguchi hesitated slowly turning red. Biting his lip he placed the bowl on the table and held onto his partner's hands. Looking down at them he giggled. _His hands are huge compared to mine.._ Holding them up and placing kisses on them he looked back up at Tsukishima.

"Y'know. I'm not even sick.. You wanna go do something." He winked. Waiting a bit the taller one grabbed onto Tadashi's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course, angel." He smirked giving him a kiss. With a laugh, Yamaguchi let go of the hug and ran out of the room ready to get changed.

  
     It wasn't cold or warm when they went out. It was sort of in the middle where they'd either be shivering or burning. All they could do is curse the wind for changing its' mood constantly. Tadashi didn't know what to do. There were too many things to choose from, however, they never really had a proper date so he decided to spend some time with him at a nearby café. When they entered the store they were immediately seated and ordered their desired drinks. Once again Tsukishima only ordered the same drink he enjoys, green tea. Looking out the window at the flying leaves in the air he sighed.

"So.. I was wondering, are you an only child? I was curious cause I remembered Suga teasing you about being your mom and Daichi being your dad.." Yamaguchi took a sip of his drink. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the memories of Koushi teasing him about being a 'family'.

"Sugawara and Sawamura are nothing more than just elders to me.. However, I do have an elder brother related to me by blood.. His name is Akiteru," he shared. "He, unfortunately, is not of high rank however he is the deity of water, the guardian fishing folk, and patron of fertility, motherhood, and easy childbirth."

"For a guy without a high ranking, he does have a long title.. But patron of fertility, motherhood, and easy childbirth? Does he have any kids? It would make sense if he did," he asked raising a brow as he pictured little blond babies running around the clouds of heaven. Tsukishima took a moment to recall the information then shook his head. Sneaking in a mischievous grin Yamaguchi winked biting his lip. "Do you think we'll have kids?" He joked. Slowly placing his cup down from his mouth Tsukishima stared in shock at his partner as his golden brown eyes widened. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Geez, don't you have a little sense of humour?"

Finishing their time at the café, they left and made their way back home. The sun was covered by the clouds, however, it still shined behind it without problems. As the wind blew in their faces, Tsukishima held onto Yamaguchi's hand inching closer as they walked.

"Tsukishima Tadashi would sound cute," Kei teased. Looking up Tadashi pouted.

"Hey, how about Yamaguchi Kei? Isn't that cute too?" He smirked. Processing the name he scrunched his nose.

"No, it doesn't give off the same tone as Tsukishima Tadashi. I think it suits you better if your name was like that," he said. Giving up on his position, Tadashi looked up a the clouded sky. Before he could say anything else his vision became blurry and he collapsed but luckily, once again, Tsukishima quickly caught him. Carrying him once again in a bridal style manner he closed his eyes and exhaled continuing their walk back home. "Maybe one day you'll have that name.."

* * *

 

 

     It was dark. The look of the sky said it was not morning just yet. He forced his stinging eyes to check the time. 6 am. Did he fall asleep for that long? It wasn't that bad, still, it was such a pain to wake up 1 hour before school was going to start. Looking around he felt confused. "Did I faint? I don't remember anything.." Getting out of bed he stared at Tsukishima sleeping soundly. Thank god he wasn't bothered by loud noises or movement when he slept. It made it easier for him to sneak out to use the washroom. Wandering down the dark halls of his house he managed to find the washroom and turn on the light closing the door behind him. Leaning on the sink he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was paler than usual. With a click of his tongue, he ignored the fact that the colour in his skin was fading and he turned on the tap and splashed his face with water trying to ease his sore eyes. _Oh, no.. Not yet.._ He thought to himself in fear. When he looked at himself all he could do was was curse and cover his face with his hands. Exiting the washroom he returned to his room and cuddled beside his boyfriend. As his cold hands wrapped around Tsukishima's waist, it immediately woke him up.

"Huh.. Tadashi? Why are you up so early." He squinted down at him. The only response was Yamaguchi's gasp of a cry. "Are you.. Crying? What's wrong?" He worried holding him closer kissing his forehead.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry," he smiled trying to hold in his tears.

"Tadashi.."

"It's fine.. I'm okay. Just hold me.. The thought of school is just stressing me out.. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He buried his face in Tsukishima's chest in hopes to calm down.

"I understand..." Tsukishima held him in his warm arms running his fingers through his hair to let him know that he was there. Once he knew Tadashi finally fell back asleep Tsukishima sighed. "Why are you lying to me?"

 

* * *

 

 

     A few hours later they woke up just like every other day. They changed just like any other day. They left the house just like any other day. The only difference was that they were quiet. Usually, their walk to school would be them talking and talking about people they liked or disliked. But today it was quiet, hell the birds had more to say. The thought of confrontation made Tsukishima wonder about the consequences. Last time he spoke to an angered or unhappy person he was yelled at. Keeping the peace would be something he very much preferred so he shut his mouth just until they reached the school.

The calm after the storm. The aura of the school was cool and stress-free. No running students, no screaming, the student council finally had a break for once.Once they both changed their shoes Yamaguchi pulled lightly on Tsukishima's shirt.

"Tsukki.. I'm sorry about this morning. It was a bad start to the day so it kinda left me shitty," he apologised. "Oh. Um, I have to go chat with Yachi about something. I'll see you after class, okay?" He smiled weakly getting on his toes to give Tsukishima a kiss and quickly ran away. The familiar warmness of his cheeks was welcomed back as he watched him run away nervously. He really did love him. Turning away with a smile he chuckled admiring the little things about Tadashi. Just before he faded away slowly into his daydream a loud voice called out to him with heavy footsteps running down the hallway.

"Tsukishima! Tsukishimia wait up!" Hinata yelled jumping on his back.

"Can you not do that. Mind you that I don't like being touched by imbeciles like you." He rolled his eyes. "Now what is the problem? Don't bother speaking if it's something I already know or something I don't care about."

"Don't be so cold, Tsukishima. Haven't you heard? You've been let out of your confinement!" He cheered.

"My..Does that mean.." Kei stopped in place with his eyes wide open in shock.

"You get to finally associate with the other gods! Isn't that great?" Hinata jumped. A smirk appeared on Tsukishima's face as he immediately took off down the hall. "W-Wait! What are you doing? Don't tell me you want to run away from the heavens now."

"No, actually the opposite. I'm going home to talk to someone. Please don't follow me, thank you," Tsukishima replied proudly disappearing into the halls.

 

     The gates that separated the earth and the heavens was very unfamiliar to him. Maybe it was because he was on the earth for a long time, or that he hasn't been welcomed to feast with those of his kind. Either way, stepping at the foot of the gate made him feel uneasy. Before anything happened the large white gate opened as a strong confident voice welcomed him accompanied by the sound of music and laughter. As soon as his foot entered the heavens everything went still. The music stopped, everyone's attention was drawn to him, the cold air that enveloped his body cooled the heated place. The faces of his peers were not filled with terror, nor disgust, or even anger. They seemed.. relieved. But why would they be relieved for him? He was condemned as an evil god and was locked away. It didn't make any sense. Uncomfortably backing away he gulped down his fear ready to leave.

"We're glad.. You're okay, Kei." Sugawara held onto his arm. "We all are glad you're okay," he continued. In surprise, Tsukishima looked at the crowd of people.

"Alright! Let's celebrate the return of the moon!" Bokuto yelled out followed by cheers and the resuming of the happy music.

"Thank you," Tsukishima thanked. "Um... Forgive me for asking, however, do you know the whereabouts of the divine water deity?" He whispered. Koushi hummed looking around at the faces of all the divine beings. With a smirk, he pointed across area at the palace belonging to the eldest responsible gods.

"He's working with scrolls at the library. He misses you a lot, you know. Maybe you should give him a little scare," Koushi joked with a wink. Mouthing his thanks, Tsukishima made his way to the palace.  
The warm smiles and greeting of the people he hadn't seen in years made him more anxious than he should have been. Everyone couldn't seem to take their hands of him. All the divine wanted to share a chat. Once reaching the palace library he pulled the sleeves of his kimono down covering his hands he bowed in the presence of the elder deity.

"Brother," he greeted keeping his head down. The sound of piles of scrolls being dropped echoed throughout the library. With heavy footsteps, Akiteru quickly came up to Kei giving him a tight hug.

"Kei! You returned! My warmest welcomes bestowed upon you," Akiteru spoke in surprise cupping his brother's face examining him for the first time in years. "My, the gift of youth is in your favour, you haven't changed one bit. Still full of vigor, I suppose? Say, has the moon rose with all it's might or has it been lying hiding it's feelings under the bright light?" He added on.

"Brother you're embarrassing me.. But.. I have.. I have a.. I found.. A.. I," he blushed in embarrassment covering his face with his hands.

"You're moonstruck. What's the matter? Don't be afraid to tell me." Akiteru winked.

"I'm afraid to tell you that I have found someone who comforted me throughout my cold days behind the moon." Tsukishima looked away.

"Are you.. In love? With a... mortal?" Akiteru's eyes widened as he looked around for anyone's prying eyes.

"Do you oppose my feelings,brother. I pray you don't disprove..."

"No.. Certainly not... I am proud of you. I understand that you already know what the consequences are and I understand that you are content with the person of your choosing. For that, I will not question your decisions." Akiteru sighed putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Now, can you spare a nice little chat?"

 

 

* * *

 

     It was beginning to get cold. It wasn't a problem for Yamaguchi. In fact, he loved the cold seasons better than the steaming hot weather that they were usually given.   
_I wonder if Tsukki likes the cold weather_ He thought to himself with a warm smile. Maybe not.. I heard that the moon is cold so he must find it rather lonely when it's winter. He looked up to the clouds which covered the sun. Tsukki.. As his pencil fell from his hand he couldn't help but feel someone's presence beside him.

"Don't have anything for lunch again, Yamaguchi?" Yachi smiled walking up to his desk accompanied by Kageyama. "If you keep hoping for the moon to come out during the day, you might forget to eat. You have to remember to take care of yourself sometimes." She sat down beside him pulling up a chair from another desk. Sighing Kageyama placed a bun in front of Yamaguchi and crossed his arms. Smiling nervously, he suddenly became dizzy almost falling out of his desk.

"Woah! Hey, are you alright Yamaguchi? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Yachi jumped helping him up.

"No, no don't worry.. I was just busy last night with something.." He held his forehead wiping his eyes trying to get back to his best.

"Studying?" Kageyama guessed.

"Um. Yeah. Studying. I have a math test soon," he lied, " By the way, thanks for the food, Kageyama. See you guys later, okay?" He stood from his desk waving goodbye to them as he exited the class. Shoving his hands in his pockets he looked at the floor ignoring all the passing people. There was a feeling inside him that made him feel uneasy. He didn't know if he was forgetting something.. Or that something was missing but he knew something was off.

     Sitting class made him sick. All the words that were written became distorted and he could no longer focus on anything that his teacher said. His eyes only understood the clock as each second, each minute passed making him anticipate the following numbers. As his blank eyes stared apathetically at his teacher the bell finally rang. Sparing no time he grabbed his bag and ran out of the class. Looking around he furrowed his eyebrows. _Where is Tsukki? Now when I think about it, he didn't come around during lunch..._ He bit his lip. Standing there for a reasonable amount of time he crossed his arms worriedly as he decided to go ahead.

"Hey! Wait up! Aren't you walking with us today?" Kageyama yelled out running after him.

"Oh sorry, sorry.. I totally forgot," he apologised stopping at the front doors scratching the back of his head. Kageyama caught up then looked back to see Yachi run out of breath from running after the two.

"I-It's fine," Yachi breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. "Alright, let's go!" She jumped leading the way out.

 

      It was the first time in ages since the three of them all walked together like this. It gave them a little time to breathe from all the stress of school. The sun began to set slowly and the cold wind began to circulate around the town.

"Are you feeling alright, Yamaguchi? You look as pale as the moon. Not to mention you almost fainted 3 times today.. Is that asshole taking care of you properly?" Kageyama asked examining his friend's face.

"Oh.. Yeah, I am. He's been treating me alright.. I just don't know where he is.. So I'm worried," he laughed nervously letting out a cough.

"Is that why you were so desperate to get out of school?" Yachi popped in.

"Kind of. I'll see you later.. I have to go, bye!" He waved running up to his front door. Looking back at his friends who disappeared out of sight, he unlocked his door and entered as quick as he could. His mother was in the living room and he tried his best to sneak in as quietly as he could. Walking up the stairs weakly he dropped his bag in front of the washroom and slammed the door shut. Turning on the tap he let the water run through his hands as he dizzily brought it up to his face trying his best to wipe away the pain burrowing through his brain. Leaning on the sink he looked at his reflection straight in the eye. The redness of his eyes, the shivering of his bones, the haziness he felt in his mind. "There's... no time.. I need to.. Tsukki.." He spoke to himself grabbing onto the doorknob. As soon as he exited a stinging pain in his throat forced his body to go weak all of a sudden. "No.. No oh god, not yet.. Please.." He begged. Dragging himself as he leaned on the wall his vision became blurry.

"Tadashi?" His mother called. "Tadashi, dear god!" She screamed running up to him when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Have you been taking your medicine? Look at you.. We have to get you to the hospital!" She grabbed his arm.

"M-Mom. Please.. I don't have any more time!" He stuttered. "He's.. not here.. I need to see him one last time.. Just one more time. I'd rather go see him and die than go to the hospital just to die on my way there without seeing him! Please!" He begged. As his mother's eyes began to tear up she hesitated to let go. As she let go slowly Tadashi bowed his head kissing his mother's cheek. Stumbling to get to the door his mother covered her mouth trying to refrain from letting her sobs out.

"Tadashi!" She called out as he looked back at her with his bloodshot eyes. "Forgive me.. For not being a good enough mother.. I'm sorry for not being able to comfort you in your loneliness.. I'm sorry.. I'm--"

"Mom.. It's alright. Don't apologise.. It's my fault for being this way," his voice was soft. "You're the best mom I could have. I wouldn't ask for anyone else.. But.. I think I should be the one to say sorry.. I don't think.. I'll come back home today. I love you.." He bowed closing the door behind.

"T-Tadashi! Tadashi wait! Tadashi," she screamed reaching out for him.

 

The cold air surrounded Tadashi as he ran down the road as fast as he could. His heavy pants filled the air, the formation of warmth coming out his breath against the cold air. All he wanted was to be cradled by his partner's warm touch as his heart calmed down.

"Tsukki!" He yelled out at the dark clouds. "Where are you?" His eyes began to tear up. When he could no longer force his legs to run anymore he collapsed on the frigid pavement. "Tsukki.. Please.." He breathed heavily feeling weaker and weaker each second. Solitude. That was the right word, right? The unfamiliar word that he barely even recognized anymore. The feeling of not having someone.. Being alone. He was back to that point. As his eyes began to close the wind was came back to envelop him. "Tsukki.." He cried. The faint sound of heavy footsteps made its way to Tadashi's head as he looked up slowly.

"T-Tadashi!" Tsukishima's voice became prominent as he fell to his knees before him. "W-What happened to you.." He held him in his arms. Unable to breathe Tadashi grabbed onto his chest as his tired eyes looked up at Tsukishima who despite the pain and sadness, still glowed as beautiful as the moon. "You were fine this morning.. Why are you?.."

"Tsukki.." He managed to speak with a teary smile. "I'm.. glad."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Tsukishima's eyes began to fill with sadness and pain. "I could of.. I could have saved you."

"How could I tell my immortal boyfriend that I was going to die..? I'm sorry, I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't last long but.. I knew that would break your heart so I didn't have the guts to tell you.. I'm sor--"

"No! I'm sorry! I have failed you! I promised I would protect you.. I promised I'd do anything to protect you.." He grit his teeth as the darkness covered his eyes. "Forgive me.. For sickness is.. the only thing I can not save you from. I curse myself for that."

"D-Don't.. curse yourself.. You're still here.. You're here for me.. You're still that silly god that I met on this same street.. That silly god that doesn't understand human sayings.. That silly god with the funny name that I could never pronounce.. That silly god that loves dinosaurs way too much.. Still, that silly god is my silly god. My silly god that complains too much.. My silly god that's saltier than all the oceans combined. My silly god that brought moonlight to my dark world.. My silly god that I love so much.. Even if you.. Betrayed me.. Even if you condemned me.. Even if you didn't want to love me anymore.. You would still be my silly god," Tadashi spoke softly shivering as death slowly crept behind him.

"Oh gods above, if it wasn't for this damned curse of longevity that was bestowed upon me I would do so much just to be with you, even if I had to follow you into the underworld. " He spat at himself. "Gods... if you are scared.. please tell me so I can do you at least one last favour." Tsukishima held his dying partner closer.

"Of course I'm scared Tsukki.. I can't die.. I have a math test this Friday that I studied really hard for and if I don't take it I won't go into my second year of high school," he laughed weakly. "But.. I don't want to die.. I'm scared to die I don't want to be away from you.. I actually thought I was better off dead before meeting you but now.. I don't want to die.. Every moment with you is enough to wash away those negative thoughts.. But it can't be helped right? So let it be.." Yamaguchi sobbed too weak to wipe away the tears. "Still.. I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise.. That promise that I would open my eyes each day to see the sunlight.. I'm afraid I can't see tomorrow's light.."

"No.. Anything but that! We need to go now.. We have to get you help," Tsukishima rushed trying to carry the other up but was stopped by Tadashi soft lips on his calming him down.

"It's fine.. I'm okay. Just hold me.." The smaller one laughed weakly sniffling away his tears. "Hey.. Calm down.. I love you.."

"I love you," Tsukishima responded as he bit his lip holding in his tears.

"I love you," Tadashi smiled exchanging the three words once more as his eyes began to close.

"I love you so much." Tsukishima laid his forehead against Yamaguchi's.

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you to the moon and back. I'll say it till my voice gives up.. Even if it did.. I'd still learn new ways to say it.. I love you.. I love.. you. I.." Tadashi stopped.

"Love you.." Kei continued. With no response, Tsukishima laughed nervously as heartbreak was present in his voice. "Hey.. Aren't you going to say it back?" His voice cracked. "Come on.. Do you not love me anymore? Hey.." His tears fell upon the motionless body that he held. "Tadashi.. Wake up.. Stop it.. It's not funny." His tears continually fell without stopping. "Tadashi.." He raised voice feeling a sharp pain in his heart and a lump in his throat. "No.. No.. Get your dirty hands off him you disgusting god of death! Let him live. Let him live.. Let him live!" He growled into the empty sky. "Tadashi.. Tadashi!" He called his name.

 

_It was rare to see or even hear a god cry._

  
_But when they did,_

  
_their screams of pain were loud enough to break through the gates of heaven._

**_"TADASHI!--"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have writer's block right after last chapter ?? I had really good plans but I could't really express myself through writing for this. I really really tried my best to make this as good as my other chapters but I'm afraid this isn't the best (again) I'm pretty sure this lacks a lot of emotion. Gaah I'm sorry again, I tried to envelop myself into this while listening to Daughter. Hopefully it'll pass, though. I hope you'll survive to see the next chapters ! Thanks for reading !  
> Edit: Damn ! I keep on forgetting things. Anyways I have this mindmap of all the characters (more specifically the deities) and which actual gods they are based off of with notes about them. I'll make sure to share the link once the last 2 characters make their appearance in the story, if anyone is interested !!


	8. Banishment .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I swear one day we will meet again! I swear! Even if I had to be reincarnated a thousand times! I will see you again!"_  
>  a.k.a: How many people can yell at Tsukishima in one chapter ?

     The sound of wails mixed with the gut-wrenching screams of grief echoed throughout the funeral home. Tadashi. He was gone long ago. He now was just a motionless body meaning nothing more than something to mourn over. It was strange, however. Knowing that Tadashi was once alive just a few days ago. This feeling.. He did not enjoy it nor dislike it. The peaking winter wind blew at the white flowers carefully arranged around the photo Tadashi as the sweet smell of roses danced in the air. All the guests were dressed in black and either sat in their seats shielding their eyes so no one would see their tears or at the foot of Tadashi's casket crying their hearts out with no shame. Tsukishima was neither one or the other. He felt nothing anymore. His eyes were dry and swollen from the previous nights. He could only focus on the bright light shining down on Tadashi as the pain that still struck his heart slowly deteriorated his happiness. It was such a cruel world. He felt as if everything he tried to love, everything he wanted to love shriveled up and passed, like a flower. It was a curse that he could not get rid of. Death.. Death.. Death.. He wished nothing more than to curse himself with death instead of living another day to see someone whom he treasured so dearly die in his stead. A cruel world.. Feeling nothing more than pain inside of him he stepped outside of the funeral home.

 _Darkness_.. Just the clouds and the feeling of desolation. It was like a nightmare he could not escape even if he tried. Two times. Two times he had been betrayed by sickness, two times he had been struck down, two times he had failed. He couldn't even trust himself anymore.

"Tsukish-- Kei.." a voice called out to him. Looking back with his eyes struck down with numbness he bowed his head in the sight of Tadashi's mother. It pained him to speak. How could he speak to the mother of the one he could not protect. Hell, in his opinion he felt as if he had no right to speak to such an important person.

"I am.. It is my fault.. That I could not save him. Forgive me.." Tsukishima apologised not daring to look at her in the eyes. A sniffle of a tear was heard before she approached him with a tight hug as if he was one of her children.

"You were there for him in his little time he had here... While I couldn't.. He always thought he was going to die alone without anyone.. But.. You were very special to him.. He always talked about you as if you were the moon that came out during the day at dinner time and even every spare time we had together.. You helped him be happy.. For that I am grateful.. For everything you did for him.." She grieved. "Thank you.. Thank you.. I want you to know that you're always welcome to stay at our home.. You're always welcomed.." She held him tightly getting on her toes bringing his head down her shoulder. "Thank you for everything..." She wiped away her tears looking into the deity's eyes. Holding onto his hand she smiled and walked away returning home.

 

     The hours passed quickly. As everyone said their prayers for the young boy they left. When everyone finally left Tsukishima had his last chance to be with Tadashi. Walking down the isle slowly he looked around at the empty building. Sitting down by the casket he placed a fresh moonflower in Tadashi's hair. He stared deeply at his body which still lingered with the sour pale look of death. Leaning down the rest his forehead against Tadashi's he bit his lip closing his eyes wishing this moment was just a horrible dream.

"Were the angels that desperate to take back what was rightfully theirs?" He spoke to himself. Opening his eyes he gazed upon Tadashi who was dressed in black. Sighing away his sadness Tsukishima tried to release a smile. "Such an angel does not fit the bitter colour of black.. You look similar to every other being in this building.. You deserve to shine," he whispered. Leaning up sitting by his side he removed his light blue overcoat and placed it on top of Tadashi's chest. "It's cold in the underworld.. Make sure to take care of yourself, you usually forget to do that," he exhaled. "Your peers.. shed all their tears for you.. Remember that time you said no one would miss you when you died that one day during the crescent moon? You.. were wrong.. Anyone who sheds an ocean worth of tears will miss you more than the sun itself.. You were never alone.." Giving out this last smile he stood from the casket. "May your soul be scattered among the stars and may your precious light be forever loved in the cold nights.. Now rest.. Rest forever.. My angel." Kissing Tadashi on the forehead for the last time he bowed admiring the arrangement of white flowers surrounding him. When he exited the funeral home he looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was left with nothing. What was the point of doing anything anymore? His only option was to return back to the heavens. After all, he did make a deal with Daichi to return if something were to happen to Tadashi or Tobio... Tobio.. The name rung a bell in his mind. He didn't recall encountering him at the service.. Hell.. Tadashi is no longer living.. If that's the case, Hinata is forced to go home as well.. Which means Tobio would be..

"Hey!" a voice screamed out into the wind. Tsukishima lifted his head slowly turning back. He immediately looked away. There stood Kageyama who was out of breath after running a long distance to catch up to him as his eyes were red due to his crying.

"Why? Why.. Why didn't you save him?! You fucking asshole!" Tobio spat running at him with a fist. "You were his everything, he talked about you like you were a king, still you.. you.. Did nothing in return!? You just stood there in the back with those stupid apathetic eyes not even bothering to show any sign of human emotion! He loved you.." He screeched. "What else did you need from him to at least spare him his life?!"

"How can this.. pathetic moon deity.. save a life... When I can't even save my own.." Tsukishima grit his teeth. "Of course I returned the same love he gave me.. He was the one who saved me from the darkness.. Without him, I would only be the boring moon in the dark sky. I loved him, I always will.. Despite all of that.. I am not capable of reaching the lengths of repaying him back with the gift of life. In the end, I am just this pathetic moon deity.. That only serves a purpose to live in the darkness." He looked down. As Kageyama was left speechless, Tsukishima slowly turning away he disappeared into the air in shame.

  
      He returned home. Everything was white.. No mourning, just happiness. Did they even have the right to be content during this day of grief? The gates opened up with the same old happy music and laughter following after. Without hesitation, he walked straight through the crowds of deities.

"Hey, Tsukishima! Back aga--" Bokuto started.

"Bokuto. I do not have time, excuse me," Tsukishima continued his journey to the palace. Every step he took felt like it took a million years. It seemed that the floors of the heavens were like walking the earth. It was as if he was walking on a never ending road to hell. The music became still to his ears, everyone became quiet in his mind. Looking up his eyes met with the elder god who stood at his throne.

"Tsuki..shima," Daichi spoke in a worried manner. Breathing heavily he found it hard to keep his composure. All his emotions were intertwined causing him to be confused on which specific one to feel.

"You.. Knew he was going to die yet you told me nothing?!" Tsukishima grabbed onto his collar lifting him up slightly staring him down with his intimidating eyes full of anger.

"Tsukishima--"

"Do you mock my past experiences? Do you think just giving me warning would save me from this solitude once more?! If I knew that precious information you knew from the start I would've done something, I would've saved him, I wouldn't have to return to this wretched place you call home!" Tsukishima screamed causing all eyes to avert to him. "Was this the true punishment you wanted to bestow on me or was this some kind of cruel joke you wanted to add on to my confinement of 400 years? Don't you think that was enough--" He started to break parts of Daichi's armour.

"Tsukishima, stop it! Respect your elders!" Sugawara interjected separating the two. Backing away Tsukishima smirked letting out a laugh that echoed throughout the heavens slowly scaring the gods away from their tables.

"Respect your elders? Haha, hilarious. Good scholar, I run off of mutual respect. Give me the respect that you want to be given and I will do the same. If not being cruel is part of what you consider 'respect' I'm afraid I won't be returning it anytime soon." He turned walking out of the palace pushing his way through the crowds of people. With a sigh of relief, Sugawara fixed up Daichi's armour and cupped his face.

"Are you alright?" Koushi pouted.

"I'm fine, thank you," Daichi groaned holding onto Sugawara's hands with reassurance.

"Why didn't you scold him? You are older than him.. You could've taught him a lesson Did you not want everyone to see?" Suga frowned.

"No.. That's not the case.. I scolded him while we visited him downstairs, so another session of my useless words will do him no good. Anyways someone else has a lot to say to him in my stead.." The god looked up into the sky seeing the rays of the sun shine brightly.

 

* * *

 

 

       The sun was in the sky today, however, most of the time it was covered by the darkness of the clouds.   
The two looked up into that dark sky as if waiting for the sun to come out during the night. It was meaningless just sitting there. Even if they had little to say each other, the fact that they knew they were beside each other put them at ease. Hinata closed his eyes exhaling as the steam formed out of his mouth against the cold air.

"It's time.." Hinata looked away at the falling leaves floating in the air ready to go back where he belonged. Kageyama stood up holding onto his partner's hands looking up into his eyes. "Heh.. Finally, I'm taller than you for once.." Hinata tried to make him smile.

"Don't go," Tobio begged holding tighter onto Hinata's small hands.

"I don't want to go.. But it's either that I leave now and stay safe or stay and get forcibly get dragged back home," he frowned. "Forget about me.. It'll be easier that way.."

"No! Asking someone to forget about the sun is like asking someone to stop living! It's impossible.. The world without the sun means nothing to me. I'd rather die," he proclaimed.

"If you died.. I'd be sad.. So for me.. Stay alive and live a long life. If you don't I'm.. Never going to receive your passes ever again!" Shouyou laughed running his fingers through Tobio's short black hair. "I'll miss you so much when I'm back home.."

"I'll miss you more than anything in the world," he replied grabbing his face to give him one last kiss. Parting lips Hinata bit his lip looking at the ground.

"How I wish this moment would last forever.. Forgive me, if I spend any more time down here they'll find me.. So.. Goodbye Tobio," he parted as Tobio let go of his hands. Ascending into the sky Kageyama looked up not wanting to look away and forget.

"I-I won't forget you! You'll be forever in my heart! I swear one day we will meet again! I swear! Even if I had to be reincarnated a thousand times! I will see you again!" He yelled. "I-I.. I.. I love you Shouyou! I love you, don't you dare forget me!" He waved goodbye. As a tear streamed down the deity's face he smiled.

"I love you Tobio! Forever!" He said his last words before disappearing into the clouds.

* * *

 

 

     The void of emptiness. He had no idea what to do from now on. His old duties seemed so foreign and strange. Every time he tried to answer prayers or finish up scrolls, his mind was lingering elsewhere. For the first time in his life, Hinata the sun god felt heartbreak. It was a hurtful feeling he had never felt before. All he wanted was to rip his heart out and never feel this feeling of wanting to reach out and grab out for his lover. However knowing hat he couldn't break his heart even more and slowly tore his sanity away. As he wiped his teary eyes he stood up and stomped his way out into the darkness. Appearing in the different clouds he saw Tsukishima's blond hair in sight and ran after him forcibly pulling on the back of his shirt dragging him back.

"It's your fault! If you helped him earlier this wouldn't need to happen!" His eyes filled with fire.

"How could I.. Help him when I didn't know he was sick in the first place, you have no right to blame me for this." He tried to rip away from his grasp but struggled.

"Are you telling me that you are putting the blame on Tadashi himself?"

"I.. D--" Tsukishima's eyes widened.

"You've done this once before, I'm not surprised that you failed again knowing that you have no idea how to communicate. Kageyama.. Was my first.. I would've done better than your attempts to try and love! I guess the true punishment of your wrath was to fail once again, isn't that right?! You disgusting vile beast.. You truly are an evil god! I hope the demons of the underworld get rid of your vile light in the night! You failure--" Hinata insulted him but was cut off by the intimidating aura coming from Tsukishima.

"Leave," he commanded. "Don't bother speaking if it's something I already know or something I don't care about. Leave," he repeated himself as his golden brown eyes began to fill with exasperation.

"Excuse--" Hinata tried to speak.

" _LEAVE_." Kei roared pushing Hinata down so strongly that Hinata fell on his back. Painfully crawling back up his brown eyes filled with tears yet had the same bitter look of rage.

"May you forever be locked into the night, _**you evil, evil god**_ ," he cursed before running away into the fog.

 

* * *

 

 

     That night, the moon did not come out. The clouded skies, the cold air, the street lights. To believe he could be so easily replaced with artificial light. It started to convince him that he wasn't needed in the night anymore. Everything was normal.. Until the day came around. That day, the sun did not come out. The clouded skies, the cold air, no lights. In the case of the sun, he could not be so easily replaced with those lights. No one questioned the sun's whereabouts and neither did they ask the moon.

It was quite normal and easy to understand when the two didn't appear in the sky for one day. However, a week without the major natural light sources started to cause chaos on earth and even in the heavens.

Running and whispers were echoing around the home of the deities. They all spoke of the troubles the humans had below. The word spread around that the humans believed that there was going to be an apocalypse or an alien invasion. No matter how silly it sounded, it seemed that the lack of sunlight depleted the amount of sanity the mortals had. Hurried footsteps wandered around the palace as the deity got scolded for causing a ruckus.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, scholar!" Oikawa scolded fixing his hair.

"Well pardon me, your majesty. Do you know where Daichi is?" Suga teased. With a long sigh, the other put his hand on his hip and smirked sticking out his tongue.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Iwaizumi's hiding place is on earth."

"Main hall to the left on the balcony, goodbye!" Oikawa smiled waving goodbye jumping off into the hallways. Exhaling and ruffling his hair around he held onto the many scrolls he had in his arms and headed to the direction he was given.

"To believe old gods such as Oikawa still play hide and seek. They are such children... Unless Iwaizumi hides there for a reason.. Oops," he chuckled. Bowing before he entered he walked towards Daichi and sighed. He was busy looking at the empty sky with nothing to say. Nervously putting down the scrolls on the table beside him he bit his lip. "Daichi, they haven't come out in a week."

"I know that. I've tried my best to get the others to drag out at least Hinata.. But he refused.. Even Akiteru can't persuade his own brother to come out.." Daichi rubbed his temples.

"The humans believe it is the end of the world and are starting to lose sanity. If we don't do anything.. Our jobs as deities will be rendered useless.." Koushi informed. Taking a moment to process his thoughts, Daichi turned to look at the sky and then at the darkness where the sky split night and day. Furrowing his eyebrows he stood up fixing his armour.

"I never intended for him to present himself in front of Tsukishima so early.. However, if this is the case.. I will do so." Sawamura crossed his arms feeling a little disappointed.

"Daichi.. I don't think that's a good idea. He's going through a lot. After all, we were not truthful about Tadashi's lifespan.. If anything he'll be even more vicious to see that.. he's alive," Suga tried to change his decision.

"This is our last hope. He will give him more than just a visit he needed," he reassured. "The deity of longevity, wealth, and happiness has permission enter the moon kingdom. As for the sun, I trust the deity of dawn, mirth, and revelry to lure the sun out. Tell them this is an order from the wind deity," he commanded. Sugawara sighed and bowed.

"Understood." He took off going on his way to find the two possible saviours. Looking out into the distance Daichi groaned.

"I send him my regards.."

 

* * *

 

     He was forced back to the beginning of those 400 years. The emptiness, the solitude, the overwhelming feeling of regret. His long overcoat blew in the wind as he stood on the balcony staring down at the humans below. There was nothing for him to do. There was no point of doing anything. Sitting down on the bench which was carved in an elegant design resembling the vines of a flower beside the railing he cradled himself hiding his face in his arms. That's right. I am just this pathetic moon deity who can be easily replaced, unlike the sun.

     He missed that feeling of belonging. As much as he hated being around those of his kind, he desired the same warmth that kept him safe every night before Tadashi's time to disappear. It didn't matter to him if it was hell itself, all he wanted was a reassurance that he was going to be okay, that someone was there for him. Hell, he didn't care if it was Hinata who condemned him to a life of solitude. Yet, nothing can replace that star the moon swore his dark heart to. The sudden gush of wind accompanied by the sound of cackles blew through the moon kingdom.

"Sugawara, if that's you, get out I need your god forbidden words of comfort," Tsukishima snapped not bothering to look up to see who it was. A chuckle was the person's reply as he sat beside him on the marble bench.

"Hey. Still crestfallen about little Tadashi, Tsukki?" A deep voice jested leaning on his hand. Not recognizing the voice for the first time, Tsukishima slowly uncovered his face and looked beside him. As the wind brushed his blond hair to the side his eyes darted open in unbelief. Those similar slanted eyes that resembled those of a cat, his spiked hair dark as the night. No correct words or sentences could form out of his mouth.

"Why are.. Yo-- I thought you were--" He tried to speak.

"Dead? That's a good ice breaker starter," he laughed. "It's nice to see you remembered me after all those years.. Tsukishima Kei."

"I am.. It's a.. surprise to see you alive after all those years.." Tsukishima gulped down his fear.

_"Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to deal with a person who messaged me on my Tumblr who said I apparently 'stole' the idea of that one fic of where Tsukishima is a moon deity as well. After a time consuming explanation of how people can write different stories under the same AU, I managed to finish this 2 minutes after my due time causing me to be really stressed and have little time to correct my errors.. Urgh, kids these days. They are so blunt..  
> Thank you for reading !  
> note : ~~-cough- sorry, can you stop complaining about this chapter, it wrecks my motivation to finish this when people complain about my choices, **especially** if you passive aggressively talk about your complains ... -cough-~~


	9. Stars .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What is the moon without the stars?_

    Death was strange. Most of the time people considered death to be terrifying because they didn't know where they would go. If it wasn't that, they say that death was relieving because they are able to float freely from the troubles of life. But what if you didn't die? Rephrase that. What if you couldn't die? You would be indifferent to that, right? But then again death would be scary if you were immortal. After all, if you come to an end, where would a God go exactly?

Tsukishima stared at the back haired deity with eyes full of unbelief. Death wouldn't be so bad right now. Gulping down his fear he opened his mouth ready to break the silence.

"I killed you," he spoke.

"You tried to kill me," Kuroo responded.

"You were dead."

"I was dead."

"Why are you alive?" Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as his question was left unanswered.

"Seriously? You ask me that?" Kuroo laughed. "Listen, moon boy. I'm the deity of longevity for a reason. Second of all, I am a deity. It's not easy to kill me even if you tried until you yourself died... Since you were going through a lot during that time, the others told me to stay away from you, they even sent me down to Kyoto for a while so you wouldn't find me. Can you believe that? But hey, why do you have the audacity to hide now without a legitimate reason?" He scolded pointing at the empty sky.

"It is a legitimate reason.." Tsukishima pouted.

"Being heartbroken is a reason? No way! That's a dumb reason!" He yelled. "You do know the sun is also hiding. So when both of you guys are gone, you're causing chaos not only on the earth but in the heavens, dumb blond," he went on crossing his arms as Tsukishima's soul dropped with each insult that spat out of Kuroo's mouth. Tapping his fingers on the marble bench he looked into the clouds over the railing above the earth. With a sigh, he looked into Tsukishima's eyes. "But.. I understand your reasons a tiny bit. Tadashi was your first love so I guess it would be a little heartbreaking to know that he isn't going to come around again." He sympathized. "Do..You..know what reincarnation is?"

"I do. Everyone does." Kei rolled his eyes. Tetsurou looked around the empty area and put a finger to his mouth.

"Promise me you won't get mad or irritated about this okay?" He smirked as Tsukishima nodded nervously. With a sigh, a sweat drop ran down Kuroo's forehead. "That human kid you admired so dearly back in the Edo period. I.. revived him.. to be.. Tadashi... I guess sickness doesn't disappear even through reincarnation,"he confessed. Tsukishima grabbed onto Kuroo's kimono and stared him deeply in the eye. "Hey, hey wait! I'm not done yet, let me speak! Good gods... Anyways. I didn't do it because I wanted it to be a present or something for your feast day, I did it so you could learn a lesson. You didn't quite learn that lesson did you?" He sighed.

"What lesson was I suppose to learn out of this cruel joke?" Kei grit his teeth.

"Sugawara told you, angels are weak... Angels are fragile.. I wanted you to understand that... Even though you have a guardian angel that protects you, the angel themselves might need protection without you knowing.." As Tsukishima let go of his kimono, Kuroo fixed the fabric to make it presentable again. "Listen. I'm not actually supposed to do this because your mom and dad will yell at me," he jested pinching Tsukishima's nose. "Consider this a late birthday present instead of a lesson this time.. I'll give you the stars."

"Stars won't fill my heart.. Why do you even offer.."

"Because I'm always this kind." He shined brightly. Standing from the bench he walked away across the marble floor and pointed back at him. "Just you wait for it blondie! You're going to thank me later on! Next thing you'll know you'll be praying to me instead!" He cackled disappearing into the fog.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Sniffles and quiet cries echoed out of the sun palace. The sound of footsteps approached the gates of the palace with a knock.

"GO AWAY!" Hinata screamed, "I'm upset! Leave me alone!" He added as his sobs became louder. Nishinoya sighed, unplugging his ears. He began to give up on trying to get the sun back into the sky. They began to believe that the sun will never truly rise ever again and they'd have to live in darkness forever.

"Excuse me," a woman called walking behind the two men who tried to ask the sun to come out.

"Don't even try. He won't move anywhere near to the gate, all he does is yell at us.. We'll never get the sun--" He stopped. As his eyes filled with shock, Nishinoya bowed in the sight of the woman. "K-Kiyoko! Hello.. I didn't notice your presence here.. I mistook you for someone else.. Forgive me." He blushed nervously forcing his demon companion to bow down as well instead of staring at her beauty.

"It's quite alright," she giggled. "What sadness plunders the sun?" She asked looking over their shoulders at the gates.

"Heartbreak. That damn Shittyshima messed up down on earth which forced Hinata to get sent back up here and leave his.. friend.. It's been a week, no one could get him out," Tanaka explained scratching the back of his head.

"I understand.. Thank you." She bowed her head for her thanks. "I will try and do my best to lure out the sun, Daichi asked me so. It would be wise to leave Shouyou alone for a while. It seems that he has no use for prying eyes trying to force him out, okay?" She smiled walking away from the two.

"O-Okay!" They both said in unison.

"Oh.. I have one last request.." She started as the to nodded with big smiled on their faces desperate to help her. "What is the name of Shouyou's lover?"

"T-Tobio! Kageyama Tobio!"

"Thank you." She blushed disappearing out of sight. With a sigh of love, the two troublemakers stood up straight and made their way back with the other deities.

"She called Hinata by his first name.." Nishinoya pointed out.

"I wish she would call us by our first names," Tanaka added with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah.."

 

 

* * *

 

     The sound of her geta against the pavement was loud as her long black her blew in the wind. Kageyama Tobio. Such a strange name. The long sleeves of her kimono hid her hands and her pale skin glowed against the street lights. Was it night? No.. It wasday, the sun just refused to come out.

Walking upon a strange looking building she entered without hesitation. It was a school. Her instincts told her to stay. Does Shouyou like a school boy? She thought to herself with a smile. Walking down the hallway, the fabric of her kimono brushed against the floor and the eyes of the students were glued onto her. Looking into the many classes she didn't find any people which meant it was time for the children to return to their homes or stay for club activities. It was quite difficult for the goddess to ask around for help. Many of the eyes on her that was ready to help her was only looking for lust. Before her hopes disappeared she found an angel.

"Excuse me!" She spoke looking down the hallway at a small blond haired girl walking out of her class. As she looked back her face turned red.

"O-Oh! Hello! Is there anything wrong? Are you lost?" She stuttered looking away mesmerized by Kiyoko's beauty.

"Thank you," she sighed out of relief. "Does anyone by the name 'Kageyama Tobio' attend this school? I must exchange some words with him."

"Kageyama? Oh yes! He goes here! He's in the classroom.. I think he's asleep, though," Hitoka giggled leading the other into the empty class pointing at Kageyama who was covered his face on the table. Bowing in thanks, Kiyoko slowly walked up to him. Looking out into the sky she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kageyama Tobio," she called to him. Not recognizing her voice, he looked to his side. Jumping in surprise he stood out of his desk wiping his sore eyes.

"Wait, who are you--"

"I'm afraid we have no time. The sun needs you desperately." She grabbed onto his wrist running out of the classroom. Before leaving the school she shook the small girl's hands for her help and smiled. "Thank you so much.." She waited for her name.

"O-Oh, Yachi! Yachi Hitoka! I'm glad I could help you.." Yachi responded nervously.

"Kiyoko Shimizu. I appreciate it very much. I hope we can meet again." She smiled running away down the halls with Kageyama. As they left Yachi stood their awestruck.

"B-Beautiful." She blushed.

The two walked out of the building and ran out into an open area standing on the grass. Kiyoko sighed out of breath and stood in front of him.

"U-Um. Am I going to hell?" Kageyama backed away.

"No, of course not. I need your help. Shouyou hasn't come out for a while so I think just by you standing near him will lure him out," she informed.

"But.. I thought he wasn't allowed back on earth?"

"He isn't. But there're no rules of you going to heaven," she smiled.

"You're going to kill me?!" He freaked out ready to sprint. Without a response, she grabbed onto his hand and held him close.

"I'm escorting you there. Hold on tightly and don't open your eyes, it's quite windy near upstairs," she spoke. With a long scream of terror, he held on tightly to Shimizu's kimono and closed his eyes. Still holding his long scream he felt the floor beneath him. Slowly uncovering his eyes he looked around the white coloured area. His mouth was open in awe as he stared at the fancy items and decorations. As he stepped forwards to follow her he slipped and fell on his face.

"O-Ow.." He complained holding his head.

"Oh, that reminds me.. Don't drag your feet here. The floors are polished and aren't very slip-proof, so lifting your feet while you walk is an advantage." She winked letting out a small laugh. "Come, the sun is over here." She walked away into the clouds. Kageyama pouted shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly following her.

     As they entered their footsteps were loud on the floor making it obvious to the sun that they were there. Motioning Kageyama to come closer to the gate Kiyoko whispered to him. "He might get angry and raise his voice. When a god screams up here, everyone in the heavens can hear it loud and clear.. Deities have some sort of resistance but I'm afraid you don't.. For your protection I advise you cover your ears until I say 'alright'," she informed as Kageyama nodded understanding what possible consequences might arise. As she walked up to the gate she reached into the sleeve of her kimono and took out a key unlocking the gate. Looking back Kageyama, she put her hand out indicating that she wanted him to stay there. Praying that he would obey, she closed the gate behind her and entered the palace of the sun. Hinata's sobbing echoed around the empty area as she walked up to him.

"G-Go.. away.. please." Shouyou begged covering his eyes.

"Shouyou.." She spoke softly sitting in front of him on the floor. Uncovering his eyes he sniffled looking down at her.

"Shimi.. Shimizu?" he cried, "How did you get in here I thought I locked--"

"I heard you were sad.. About leaving someone you missed.. Is that correct?" She patted his head as he nodded. "Kageyama, right? He's here.." As she shared her information Hinata jumped up.

"Where?! I need to see him! Oh, gods tell me you're not being untruthful," he sobbed.

"I'm not." She blushed lightly at his desperation. Walking back to the gates she motioned to Kageyama to come inside the palace. As Tobio obeyed he looked around admiring everything that looked fancy. "Alright," Kiyoko sighed. Hinata's heart began to beat faster as his eyes began to fill up with tears and he jumped onto Kageyama.

"Tobio!" He cried burying his face in his chest. "Tobio.. Oh, gods.. Tobio you're here.." He tried not to cry but failed, letting his tears fall down his face. Tobio ran his fingers through Hinata's hair as his heart began to beat faster and faster.

"It's lonely without you in the sky.. Please.. Shine again.. At least once," he begged kissing his hand. Pulling away from the hug he wiped his puffy eyes and looked around into the sky. It was dark. Sure, he was happy to do this for Kageyama but.. It was scary for him to just appear one day.. What if they didn't want him to come back.. What if he'll get yelled at?

"I-- I.. can't--" He started. Before he could turn his back from Tobio his eyes met the reflection of his bright light in the mirror.

"Look at you.. Look at the world behind you.. It's dark and cold without you.. We need you, Shouyou.. I'm sure Tobio needs you in the sky as well." Shimizu stood at the gate with a mirror in her hands. Taking a good look at himself and comparing it to the darkness behind his palace his eyes filled up with tears.

"I-I will," he gave up slowly walking to the gates. Looking behind him at Kageyama he smiled brightly and pushed open the gates and stood outside. The cold dark world they used to know suddenly lit up as his light restored the happiness to the earth. _The sun was finally back._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo sighed squinting at the bright light in the sky. _I applaud your hard work, Kiyoko.. Now it's my turn... You're lucky your job is simpler._ He groaned rubbing his sore back. _Now hopefully I'll be able to get this done before sunset..._ He walked down the dark hallway.

 

* * *

 

     The sun came out. Everyone on earth and on heaven felt it's warm gaze back. It was a relief to some people who were living in fear of the end of the world or loss of happiness. However, the sun gave back their happiness and security with a warm embrace.

The moon however still did not come out. It wasn't exactly easy for him compared to Hinata. After all, his opes and dreams were dead and his hope was resting in the flowers of the underworld. The sudden sound of the gates opening immediately ticked off Tsukishima.

"Kuroo.. Go away your stars will do me no good." He rolled his eyes not turning away from the balcony. As an unfamiliar hand touched his shoulder it pulled on the back of his overcoat.

"Tsukishima," Hinata spoke quietly holding tightly on the back of his kimono. As Tsukishima looked back with his usual blank stare but this time with a faint look of disgust. "Please, I beseech you.. Listen to me," he implored, "I apologise for my behaviour. I apologise for condemning you to a life of darkness.. I overreacted." Kei's reply was only a raise of his nose and moving away from the sun. "Please forgive me!" He begged hugging his waist trying to stop him from running away. "Please forgive me Tsukishima!"

"I'm not.." Kei started uncomfortably standing in place not knowing what on heavens he was supposed to do. "Angry at you... Hinata.. I have no use for your idiotic apologies if I am not mad at you.. Although.. I appreciate it," he mumbled his words as he became more thankful.

"Thank you so much! I am so relieved!" Hinata jumped in joy making his way to the gates. "Please come out as well! Everyone is waiting for you!" He asked before disappearing. Adjusting his clothes he stared at the gates and put down his head.

"Why should I bother shining.. When you take up most of the light," he clicked his tongue. Why was he complaining? He had no idea anymore. He guessed that since he no one telling him to stop he was left to complain and complain about everything. Walking outside the gates he sighed. He needed some fresh air. Trying his best to sneak past the other deities he stared up at the sky. Sunset. It was cruel.. How can Shouyou be so happy this easily? Covering his eyes with his hands he groaned.

Standing in a field of moonflowers he stared off into the sky watching the sunset and the brightness fade away into darkness. Exhaling he closed his eyes and began to hum. _Hmm-hmm.. hmm.. hm hm hm.._ He began. It was the only melody he remembered. It was very important to him since it was the song that Tadashi played that made this silly moon god fall to his knees in love. It was a rather calm song that reminded him of angels prancing around the gates of heaven as the moon lit up their way. Memories flooded Tsukishima's mind. The familiar memories of warmth, love, acceptance.. The silly and fun activities they indulged in. The way they said 'I love you' ten times a day.  
All these memories were too overwhelming. His voice began to crack and his eyes began to fill up with tears. It hurt. _Why did angels have to be so fragile? Why was he blind to the fact that his angel needed protecting?_ He never had a moment in his life where his tears wouldn't stop. Hell, in the begging he had no idea what tears were until Tadashi left.

The cold wind blew at his cheek drying out his tears. Somehow he felt as if it was telling him to look across the field. Feeling no defiance he turned his head staring down the field of moonflowers. His tear fell from his eye as he opened eyes from shock.

"Hm hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hm.." He continued the melody. Tsukishima desperately stumbled his way through the field he fell to his knees before the person. "Nice singing, maestro." He smiled holding out a hand helping up the moon deity.

"Ta.. Ta..da.." He struggled to speak as his tears began to choke him.

"I guess I got a zero on my math test that I studied hard for.. Guess I'm not going to the second year of high school," he joked.

"Ta... Tada.. Tadashi.." Tsukishima held the other tightly. "Tadashi.. Tadashi.. You're.. Here.. Why are you.. Is this a dream? Why are you.." His golden brown eyes filled with unbelief. Tadashi laughed wiping away his partner's tears and quietly wiped away his own. The freckles on his face lit up resembling the stars. I'll give you the stars. Those words rung a bell in his head. "You are.."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, deity of the stars," he introduced himself as his crown made out of golden stars shined. "I'm looking forwards to watching after the night sky with you, Kei." He smirked. The blond exhaled in relief pulling Tadashi closer to him.

"What is the moon without the stars anyways?" Kei kissed his hands.

"Nothing but the lonely cold moon.. Now come here you big dinosaur." He pulled on his kimono bringing him down for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

     The same happy music played among the heavens but this time laughter and the sound of running accompanied it.

"Tadashi! No! You can't meet hi--" Tsukishima sweat running out of breath from chasing Yamaguchi around the palace.

"Too late!" Yamaguchi giggled opening the doors of the palace library. "Hello, Aki-nii!" He yelled running up to Akiteru bowing in his presence. Akiteru jumped and looked over to Kei mouthing his questions to who he was.

"Oh! Tadashi! I've heard so much about you! It's an honour to meet you!" He smiled brightly. Kei exhaled in relief turning his back ready to leave the library. "Give us adorable star babies, Tadashi!" Akiteru joked.

"Nii-chan!" Tsukishima blushed. "Come on, Tadashi... Hinata calls for us on earth." He rolled his eyes leaving. Exchanging winks at each other, Tadashi hopped off with his partner.

 

* * *

 

     The sun had a wonderful day of shining despite it being cold. As it began to set once again, Hinata hugged Kageyama tightly trying to warm up. Not having the energy to speak he groaned.

"Hello lovebirds," Yamaguchi teased.

"Hey..." Kageyama pouted.

"Hey, why are you acting like that towards him? Didn't you cry your eyes out during his funeral?" Tsukishima laughed at him making him turn around and cross his arms. As the freckled boy sighed and put a hand on his shoulder he smiled.

"I'm glad.. You're alright, Kageyama-kun."

"Me.. too," he responded patting Yamaguchi on the back.

"Hey, you guys! I'm sorry I'm late!" Yachi ran up to them. Opening her arms up to give Tadashi a tight hug. "Kiyoko told me you'd be here, so I'm glad I made it even though I'm a little late! I'm happy you're doing alright!"

"Is.. mom doing.. alright?" Tadashi worried.

"She'll always be watching you two when you shine at night.." Yachi nodded pinching his nose.

"Thank you.. Thank you so much." Tadashi wiped his tear. "It's time to go now, we have to take care of the night," he added. Saying his goodbyes to all his friends he waved goodbye and walked away with Tsukishima. Holding onto his hand as they looked up at the sky which began to set.

"You ready to shine, angel?" Tsukishima spoke.

"I was born ready," Yamaguchi replied proudly as he glowed. "What is the moon without the stars?"

"I can't even imagine what that would be.. From now on, we'll shine together." Kei closed his eyes as his bright light illuminated the sky.

"Geez, Tsukki.. You're so cheesy." Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head. "I'm kidding.. I'm glad I get to shine as bright as you now.." He closed his eyes as well.

"You're perfect, you were always perfect.." Tsukishima kissed his hand. As they gazed up at the stars dancing around the moon they laughed. From this, they knew they were together. The beating of their hearts, the warmth that reassured them that they were going to be okay. The moon.. The stars.. Maybe finally the moon won't be so cold now.

"I love you," The stars blushed staring at the moon.

"To the moon and back," The moon smirked as his pale skin glowed against the light covering his rose coloured cheeks.

_"Forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c it's over ! i always get emotional during the last chapter . as i promised here is the link to the deity research regarding what god they are based off of and how i think/wrote their clothing/appearance to look like : https://www.mindmeister.com/662559735?t=4r1x68Xihd (click on the three lines for the info !) i'm sad this is over ! this story was one of my favourites .. also i apologise for ending on an unequal number i'm going to die --- anyways, i appreciate if you followed this story to the end because it does really mean a lot to me, you have no idea ! i hope you'll be looking forward to my future fics <3
> 
> oh yeah sorry for the mistakes, i kinda forgot today was my due date
> 
> edit edit: I forgot to mention but i edited the other chapters the last few days and added a few major stuff to chapter 7 and chapter 3 or 4 (I forgot) if you wanted to check it out that would be cool :))


End file.
